La Hermosa Bestia Verde de Konoha
by Gato Lee
Summary: El equipo guy debe cumplir una mision S, Rock Lee promete cumplirla pero al parecer surge nuevos retos que hacen que las cosas se pongan interesante y no solo para el cejon sino tambien para Tenten que ella descubre algo que jamás penso descubrir
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los fanes de la pareja de Rock Lee y Tenten aquí les traigo una historia muy bonita (QUE YO INVENTE) … la historia tiene acción, romance y aventura….por favor deje su comentario se lo agradezco mucho ;)

Espero que les guste la historia me esforcé mucho por hacerla :D

Los Link que les agregue al cuento es para que ustedes vean la apariencia de los personaje y tengan una idea de cómo se desarrolla la historia…..(OJO NEJI, TENTEN Y GAI SENEI NO TIENEN LINK PORQUE ELLOS MANTIENEN SU APARIENCIA DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN)….

(OJO EN LINK DONDE HAY COMA ( , ) QUITENLA Y PONGAN PUNTO ( .) LO QUE PASA ES QUE NO ME DEJAN SUBIR LOS LINK CON PUNTO…..DISCULPE LA MOLESTIA

PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES:

ROCK LEE

Link de Imágenes:

www,foroswebgratis,com/imagenes_foros/2/1/6/4/3/1164864ROCK%20LEE%202,jpg

www,foroswebgratis,com/imagenes_foros/2/1/6/4/3/1164865Rock%20Lee,jpg

TENTEN

NEJI

GAI SENSEI

ENEMIGOS:

AIRONBOS

www,foroswebgratis,com/imagenes_foros/2/1/6/4/3/1164866AIRONBOS,jpg

GODOY

www,foroswebgratis,com/imagenes_foros/2/1/6/4/3/1164867GODOY,jpg

OTROS PERSONAJES:

MAESTRO FERVO (QUE SE HISO PASAR POR UN ANCIANO)

www,foroswebgratis,com/imagenes_foros/2/1/6/4/3/1164871MAESTRO%20FERVO,jpg

KATOCA (TECNICA DEL OSO)

www,foroswebgratis,com/imagenes_foros/2/1/6/4/3/1164868KATOCA,jpg

TUTA (TECNICA DE LA SEPIENTE)

www,foroswebgratis,com/imagenes_foros/2/1/6/4/3/1164869TUTA,jpg

WESTY (TECNICA DEL TIGRE)

www,foroswebgratis,com/imagenes_foros/2/1/6/4/3/1164870WESTY,jpg

LA HERMOSA BESTIA VERDE DE KONOHA

Era un día de verano en la aldea oculta de la hoja, donde todo parecía ser normal y tranquilo, de repente Tsunade llamo al equipo guy a la torre del Hokage para asignarle una misión. El quipo guy completo se reportó de inmediato.

Gay Sensei le pregunto a Tsunade que cual era el problema.

Tsunade respondió: a ustedes el equipo guy le tengo una misión de rango S…

Rock Lee al escuchar eso se emocionó tanto que sentía que las llamas de la juventud corría por toda su sangre. Tsunade, Neji y Tenten lo observaban de una manera extraña.

Tenten le pregunta a Lee que era lo que le pasaba para actuar de una manera tan inquieta.

Rock lee respondió gritando y con lágrima de felicidad: es que tenemos una misión rango S y hoy yo voy a demostrar que soy capaz de cumplirla cueste lo que cueste y después hiso su pose cool…

Tenten al oír esa expresión de Lee se siento rara…sentía que algo la hacía ser feliz y motivada a ella, cosa de que no era normal en ella sentirse así, por una expresión de un compañero tan impaciente y tarado como él… pero ella no le tomo importancia porque pensó que como ella estaba frente a la quinta Hokage la persona la cual ella admiraba así que pensó que era eso lo que la hacía sentirse así.

Tsunade miraba a Rock Lee con una sonrisa y gota detrás de la cabeza.

Gai Sensei le pregunto más detalle sobre la misión a Tsunade…

Tsunade le respondió que tenían que atrapar a unos criminales y que esos criminales eran de la aldea oculta de la niebla y que tuvieran cuidado ya que eran muy peligros entonces el equipo guy se retira de la habitación de Tsunade diciéndole que no se preocupara que ellos no van a bajar la guardia tan fácilmente.

El equipo guy completo se vuelve a reunir en la entrada de la aldea ya preparado todo y se marchan en busca de los criminales.

Cuando el equipo guy estaba saltando en los arboles donde de repente se escucha y se ve una explosión a unos 7 kilómetros frente a ellos…

Neji utilizo su Byakugan para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando..

Neji dijo: No puede ser…

Gai Senei: que pasa Neji?

Neji: al parecer son los criminales que estamos buscando…

Rock lee: Ey Neji a que distancia están ellos?

Neji: a unos 5 kilómetros frente a nosotros…

Rock lee: bien… me adelantare para detenerlo mientras ustedes llegan

Gai Senei: de acuerdo Lee… tu que eres rápido ve….pero ten cuidado Lee…

Rock Lee: ok los veo luego…

Rock lee acelera su salto y se separa del equipo guy para alcanzar a los criminales…

Los criminales destruyeron toda la zona donde ellos estaban… uno de ellos le dijo al otro ya vámonos que aquí no hay nada que hacer y el otro le respondió que estaba bien….se fueron saltando entre los arboles…

Mientras que los criminales saltaban los arboles de repente Rock lee llega y le mete una patada de Konoha a uno de los criminales en la cara y cae en el suelo y el otro se detiene…

El criminal que se detuvo ayuda a su compañero que fue golpeado y rota la boca a ponerse de pie…

El que se rompió la boca se limpia con la mano cerrada y con una actitud seria y tranquila le pregunta quién eres?

Rock lee: Soy la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha…. Rock Lee… y con su típica postura de combate…

Rock Lee: Me gustaría que ustedes se presentaran también…

El criminal que se había limpiado la boca hiso una carcajada y dijo: que tipo tan patético….me haces recordar a alguien que vi hace mucho tiempo…

Rock lee: !

El criminal que se había limpiado la boca: bueno… me presentare… sonriéndole a Rock lee dijo: mi nombre es Godoy…

Y el otro criminal dijo: mi nombre es Aironbos….

Godoy corre hacia Rock Lee y le mete una patada que iba directa a la cara, apenas Rock Lee podía verla pero no le dio tiempo de esquivarla y lo que hiso fue cubrirse con sus mano para no recibir el golpe…pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que empujo y tumbo a Rock Lee a uno 3 metros lejos de Godoy…

Rock Lee dice en su mente: este tipo es rápido y fuerte….

Godoy dice en voz alta: Que sucede niño… tan llamado bestia de Konoha?

Aironbos estaba con los brazos cruzado y sonreía al ver a Rock Lee asombrado de la patada de su compañero…

Rock Lee se puso de pie y dijo: no hace mucho mencionaste que te acordaste de alguien que viste… quien era esa persona? Le pregunta Lee muy serio y sin bajar la guardia…

Godoy: bueno… tú debes ser estudiante de Gai no es así?

Rock lee se quedó sorprendido de que esos criminales conocen a su maestro Gai Senei…

Godoy: ya veo…esa cara que pones me dice que si lo eres… y suelta una carcajada y dice: alguien tan patético y estúpido como Gai no merece tener estudiante ya que le enseñaría sus habilidades estúpidas y no vale la pena aprender nada sobre él…

Rock Lee: Grrrrr… No te permitiré que insultes a Gai Seneiiiiiiiiii

Rock Lee se puso tan bravo que fue corriendo a donde Godoy a toda velocidad y empieza a utilizar toda su ira en su taijutsu pero Godoy fácilmente lo esquiva y salta dándole una voltereta en el aire sobre Rock Lee…

Rock lee se sorprende al ver que pudo esquivar todo los ataques… Lee al mirar hacia atrás, Godoy le mete un puñete en la mejilla a Lee que le saca sangre de la nariz y el cae al suelo…

Godoy: Lo ves…..tú maestro no sirve para nada, has perdido tu tiempo en aprender cosas ridículas…

Rock Lee se para y se limpia la sangre que le bajaba de la nariz y dice: No te metas con Gai Senei

Rock Lee vuelve a intentar pegarle a Godoy pero el fácilmente lo esquiva…

Godoy: bueno es mi turno de atacar….

Godoy utiliza una serie de técnica de combate cuerpo a cuerpo muy extraña que Rock lee no podía esquivar ni mucho menos contrarrestarla…

El muchacho cae al suelo de pecho lleno de golpe y estaba sangrando su frente, su boca y su nariz…

Godoy: que inútil eres..

Rock lee se le sale unas lágrimas de tristeza y dice: porrrque? Porque tuvo que pasar eso? E…e trabajado muy duro para ser un gran ninja y veo que mi trabajo no da resultado de nada…

Godoy: jajajajajaja al fin te arrepiente de haber sido su estudiante….pero que lastima….ya es muy tarde…. ya será tu fin...

Godoy realiza unos sellos para crear y disparar un ninjutsu sobre Lee y matarlo de un solo ataque pero Rock lee no tenía fuerza ni siquiera para arrastrase por el suelo ya que está muy golpeado…

Godoy: MUEREEEEEEEEE

Pero antes de disparar el ataque se escucha una voz que decía: LEEEEEE

Aironbos le dice a Godoy: vámonos no vale la pena matarlo

Los 2 criminales salen saltando entre los arboles abandonado el área donde Lee estaba…

Llega el equipo guy donde estaba Rock Lee en el suelo..

Gai senei y Tenten dice: LEEEEE

Ellos corren hacia donde estaba Rock Lee mientras que Neji usa su Byakugan para rastrear a los enemigos y a su alrededor…

Tenten voltea a Rock Lee y al verlo tan golpeado a ella grita: LEEEEE se le sale las lágrimas de tristeza mientras que Gai Sensei dice: Maldición como pudo pasar esto?

La lágrima de Tenten cae sobre el rostro de Rock Lee y el abre los ojos lentamente y dice con una voz de dolor: Ten….ten?... y mira a su izquierda Gai….. Senei?

Tenten: Lee que te paso?

Rock Lee: Lo siento….lo siento mucho Gai Senei…..no pude detenerlo

Gai Senei: No te preocupes Lee ellos no se saldrán con la suya

Rock lee vuelve a cerrar los ojos…Gai Senei y Tenten ayudan a poner de pie a Rock Lee, Neji le comunica que ha perdido la localización del enemigo…

Neji: que haremos ahora?

Gai Senei: Volvamos a la aldea porque Lee necesita descansar y mañana volvemos a buscarlos

Gai Senei: Tenten por favor ayuda a Rock Lee que está muy débil…

Tenten: De acuerdo… Lee en estado inconsciente….utiliza a Tenten como de muleta para saltar los arboles

El equipo guy se regresa a la aldea mientras que se regresaban Tenten miraba a Rock Lee que lo llevaba a su lado se preguntaba en su mente: Lee… Porque te esfuerzas demasiado?

Tenten entonces recordó unas palabras originales de Lee cuando ellos era genin….

FLASHBACK DE TENTEN:

Tenten caminaba por el bosque y de repente escucho a una persona decir: 1412….1413….1414 y ella se asomó entre los arbustos y era Rock Lee que estaba haciendo pechadas y ella no le tomo importancia y se fue por su camino…

Al día siguiente ella paso por allí por casualidad y escucho la voz de nuevo ella se asomó para ver quién era y era Rock Lee haciendo ejercicio y ella lo miraba muy seria y pensativa y después se fue…

Una noche ella paso para ver si Rock Lee seguía allí se escondió entre los arbusto cuando vio al campo estaba Rock Lee saltando soga y ella en ese momento se sorprendió al ver que su compañero se esforzaba tanto y lo observaba de una manera diferente no lo veía como un compañero si no como un seguidor para ella…. algo le decía a ella que Rock Lee era un ejemplo para ella en su vida y en su camino ninja…

Pasaron los meses… ella todo los días se escondía entre los arbusto que estaba cerca del campo donde Rock Lee practicaba solo, para verlo entrenar…

Ella se dio cuenta que se sentía motivada y al mismo tiempo feliz siempre que iba a ver a Rock Lee entrenar…

Una noche ella decidió llevarle comida al Rock Lee… cuando llega al campo de entrenamiento de Rock Lee, ella ve a Lee haciendo ejercicio y ella se le ha cerca y Rock Lee la ve y le dice: Hola Tenten como estas?

Tenten: Bien…como te va con el entrenamiento?

Rock Lee: Excelente y pone su típica pose de cool

Tenten se sonrojea y le dice: Lee te traje algo de comer

Rock Lee: Gracias Tenten… de verdad tengo mucha hambre

Rock Lee la abraza y le dice: eres la única persona después de Gai Senei …..que se preocupa por mí…..gracias Tenten…

Tenten se sonrojeo más que Hinata era un rojo que no se puede describir…XD

Rock Lee empieza a comer…

Tenten: Lee…

Rock lee: Dime Tenten…

Tenten: Por…Porque te esfuerzas tanto?

Rock lee traga la comida que tenía en la boca, sonríe y mirando a la luna y el cielo estrellado le dice a Tenten

Rock Lee: Sabes Tenten que para ser un excelente ninja debes trabajar duro…. porque el camino ninja no es fácil… un ninja debe tener claro su camino y debe trabajar por ellos cosa que hago yo y le puso su pose de cool…

Tenten al oír eso la dejo pensativa y después miro a Lee comiendo como un salvaje (pues claro el chico tenía mucha hambre) y ella le sonríe con una gota en la cabeza..

Lee termina de comer y le dice a Tenten que la comida estuvo muy buena y que le agradecía mucho..

Tenten con una voz de sorpresa y de pena le dijo: De nada Lee…

Rock lee: quieres entrenar conmigo?

Tenten con su cara sonrojada dijo que si….

Desde esa noche entrenaba junto…

FIN DEL FLASHBACK DE TENTEN

Tenten pudo responder su pregunta y en ese momento Rock lee abre los ojos y Tenten pone una cara de sorpresa y felicidad y dice: Lee despertaste….. y él se pone la mano en la cabeza y pregunta

Rock Lee: Tenten dónde estamos?

Tenten: Pues vamos para la aldea a descansar mañana vamos a buscar los criminales

Rock Lee: Ya veo…y pone una cara de deprimido…

Gai Senei: Lee? Estas despierto?

Rock Lee: Si Senei

Gai Senei: me alegra que hayas despertado y cómo te sientes?

Rock Lee: un poco mejor… gracias Tenten ya creo que me puedes soltar…

Tenten: Seguro?

Rock Lee: Si

Tenten lo suelta y él sigue saltando los arboles junto con el equipo guy…

Tenten mira a Lee y lo ve muy preocupado y triste…. él no quiso decir nada ya que él mismo se sentía decepcionado de no haber podido capturar los criminales como él le había prometido al equipo.


	2. Chapter 2

Era una atardecer cuando el equipo guy llega a la entrada de la aldea…. Gai Senei le pregunto a Lee si necesitaba ir al médico y Rock Lee le respondió con una voz de deprimido que no era necesario que él ya se sentía mejor que solo era cuestión de descansar.

Todo el equipo guy sabía cómo se sentía Lee…

Rock Lee se despidió de su equipo diciéndole hasta mañana….pero estaba tan deprimido que ni siquiera la pose del cool le pudo hacer al equipo….

Mientras que Rock Lee se marcha para su casa Tenten le decía a Lee: No te deprimas Lee mañana será un gran día para cumplir nuestra misión así como tú lo prometiste Lee….

Rock Lee se detiene y le dice a Tenten: no te preocupes yo estoy bien de hecho tienes la razón… Tenten sentía que Lee aún mantenía la promesa y eso era un alivio para ella y él siguió caminando con la cabeza baja…

Tenten quiso decirle algo más pero fue interrumpida por Gai Senei que le dijo: Tenten deja que Lee descanse un poco además debemos buscar un plan para atrapar a los criminales…no quiero que esto que sucedió hoy se vuelva a repetir…

Tenten: está bien (pero ella no paraba de mirar el camino que Rock Lee había tomado para irse).

Rock Lee caminaba en la calle muy triste y con la cabeza baja y con un poco de dolor en su cuerpo de repente el escucha unas carcajadas y levanta la cabeza, ve a un grupo de ninja de Konoha hablando y comiendo ramen pero él no le toma importancia y volvió a bajar la cabeza, pero cuando Lee se acercó al grupo escucho a unos de los ninjas que estaba reunidos diciendo que cerca de la aldea oculta de la lluvia había un pueblito llamado Cherda en donde vive un maestro muy poderoso y sabio que solo sabe taijutsu y que él es capaz de derrotar a cualquiera que tenga talento natural y es capaz también de convertir a cualquier persona en el guerrero dragón.

Rock Lee y el grupo ninjas estaban asombrados de lo que estaban escuchando…

El ninja que estaba contando decía que el maestro solo escogía a una persona que tuviera el verdadero poder de la voluntad y eso lo hace cada 20 años….

Y este año él va a escoger a la persona para convertirla en el guerrero dragón…

Uno de los ninja que estaban reunidos le preguntaron: y solo enseña taijutsu?

Otro pregunto: Si… Buena pregunta o ¿ porque no enseña getjutsu o ninjutsu?

El ninja que contaba dijo: como se lo dije antes él es un poderoso y sabio maestro…

Los amigos del ninja dijeron: aaaa no vale la pena aprender eso….otro dijo si tienes razón yo quiero aprender más ninjutsu no taijutsu….

Rock Lee se decía a si mismo (solo escogerá a una persona que tuviera el verdadero poder de la voluntad)…

Dejo de escuchar al grupo y se fue para su casa….

Rock Lee al llegar a su casa se acostó en la cama y se puso a pensar y a recordar sobre lo que Godoy le había dicho…

El recuerdo lo enojo tanto que le metió un puñete a la pared que estaba a lado de su cama y la rajo y dijo: Maldición… Te derrotare a ti y a tu compañero…

Pero después se preguntó cómo lo iba a derrota si ni siquiera lo podía tocar y el tubo que admitir con dolor y tristeza que él no era rival para los criminales….

Pero en ese momento se acordó de lo que el ninja de Konoha había dicho… pensó y se preguntó ¿Puedo yo convertirme en el guerrero dragón? Y respondió de una vez….SI PUEDOOO…..mis deseo es convertirme en un excelente ninja y lo voy hacer…

En esa misma noche Rock Lee alista su bolsa en la que mete más traje verde, unas pesas adicionales a la que él llevaba puesta en sus piernas y algo de comida…

Rock lee antes de salir y cerrar la puerta de su habitación ve el retrato donde está él con su equipo y dice en su mente: perdóneme Gai Senei pero es por mi propio bien….y luego se va…

Rock Lee camina en las calles solitarias y oscura en ese momento venia caminando shikamaru en dirección contraria a la de Lee… Lee lo ve pero no le quiso dirigir la palabra y bajo la cabeza hasta que se pasaron… shikamaru miro a Lee muy extraño porque él sabe bien que Lee es una persona muy cortés siempre saludaba a que se topara…..

Shikamaru le pregunto: a dónde vas Lee?

Rock Lee no quiso decirle la verdad pero para no dejarlo preocupado le hablo de espalda y le dijo que él iba hacer una misión..

Shikamaru: una misión? Tu solo?

Rock Lee: si no es nada grande solo tengo que entregar una carta…

Shikamaru: una carta? A dónde?

Rock Lee: a la aldea oculta de la lluvia…

Shikamaru al escuchar eso se sorprendió…

Rock Lee: No te preocupes será rápida y fácil de cumplir la misión…

Shikamaru no le quiso preguntar más…. solo le dijo que tuviera cuidado….

Rock Lee: ok nos vemos luego y se fue…

Al salir el sol el equipo guy se reúne en la entrada de la aldea para salir de nuevo en busca de los criminales solo faltaba que Rock Lee llegara…una hora después de esperarlo Tenten le pregunto a Gai Senei que era lo que pasaba con Rock Lee que el llegar tarde no era cosa normal de él… Gai Senei tomo la decisión de buscar a Rock Lee en su casa… todo el equipo guy se fue en busca de Rock Lee…

Al llegar a la casa de Lee no había nadie Lee no estaba allí y entonces el equipo guy se puso muy extraño…

Gai Senei: Bueno como Rock Lee no está en su casa vamos a separarnos para buscarlo por toda la aldea

Neji y Tenten: de acuerdo…

El equipo guy se separó y empezaron a preguntarles a los habitantes que si habían visto a Rock Lee y no solamente a los habitantes sino también a los otros ninjas que estaban por la aldea…

Nadie sabía dónde estaba Rock Lee hasta que Tenten vio pasar por allí a Shikamaru y le pregunto que donde estaba Rock Lee…

Shikamaru: No sabes dónde está?

Tenten: no

Shikamaru: que molestia…. Bueno yo me lo tope a media noche y él me dijo que fue a una misión él solo

Tenten: una misión…. él solo?

Shikamaru: sí… que era ir a la aldea oculta de la lluvia y entregar una carta…

Tenten: mmm? y que más te dijo?

Shikamaru: bueno no le quise pregunte más detalle porque él no estaba de buen humor

Tenten: Maldición…bueno gracias Shikamaru

Tenten se fue corriendo a buscar a Gai Senei

Shikamaru: que molestia con ese equipo…

Tenten encuentra a Gai Senei y le cuenta lo que sucedió con Rock Lee y Gai Senei dice: no puede ser… vamos a ver a Tsunade para ver si es verdad…

Tenten y Gai Senei fuero a donde Tsunade y le preguntaron que si era cierto que ella le había dado una misión a Rock Lee…

Ella respondió que no…

Gai Senei y Tenten se quedaron sorprendido y preocupado…

Gai Senei y Tenten salen de la Torre de Hokage ya Neji lo estaba esperando en la entrada de la aldea…

Gai Senei: Bueno ya que estamos todos vamos para la aldea oculta de la lluvia a buscar a Rock Lee…

Neji y Tenten: Ok…


	3. Chapter 3

Rock Lee finalmente llega al pueblito llamado Cherda donde él había escucha que aquí era donde estaba el maestro guerrero… Lee al ver que el pueblo era muy pequeño y quedaba cerca de unas montañas, era un pueblo tranquilo y lleno de energía, él empezó a caminar en las calles preguntándole los habitantes de ese pueblo que donde se encontraba el maestro guerrero…pero la gente no le interesaba responderle lo que le interesaba era que le compra sus mercancías…

Rock Lee camino todo el pueblo y no pudo encontrar la respuesta que él quería cuando vio una pequeña estatua de piedra que tenía la forma de un guerrero victorioso que estaba cerca del callejón…

Él se acercó a la estatua y leyó el letrero que tenía la estatua que decía (El primer guerrero dragón y fundador del pueblo Cherda)…

Detrás de esa estatua había una finca grande donde estaba un anciano cosechando zanahorias…

Lee se le acerca y le pregunta que si por ahí no hay un maestro guerrero el anciano le responde de espalda y recogiendo su cosecha…. Que no y que lo dejara en paz

Rock Lee: Por favor ayúdeme a buscar al maestro….

Anciano: muchacho te dije que no ya te puedes largar…

Rock Lee empezó a acercarse al anciano y el anciano le arroja de espalda una zanahoria que iba para la cara de Rock Lee y Lee la atrapa…

Anciano: no te dije que te acercaras te dije que te largaras

Rock Lee lo mira de una forma extraña al anciano… y dijo en su mente: ese viejo me tiró una zanahoria como si fuera un Kunai…será un ninja?

Rock Lee: Por favor… soy un ninja de aldea oculta de la hoja y me deseo es convertirme en un gran ninja aunque no soy capaz usar ninjutsu ni getjutsu…quiero demostrarle al mundo entero que con el esfuerzo y el trabajo duro puedo llegar a serlo…

El anciano al escuchar esa palabra hubo un momento de silencio y el viejo se dio la vuelta y miro al muchacho muy serio y le pregunto… realmente estas interesado en aprender con el maestro guerrero?

Rock Lee abrió sus ojos en sorpresa y respondió: Si estoy interesado en aprender con el maestro guerrero

El anciano no solo escucho su frase sino que también veía algo valioso en el que él tenía un buen corazón y sentía que podía confiar…. Él le dice sígueme muchacho y Rock Lee con su típico saludo militar dijo: Si seño…

El anciano llevo a Rock Lee a una casita que estaba cerca de la finca y le dijo que para entrenar con el maestro no podía ir vestido así…

Rock Lee dijo: porque no? Que tiene de malo mi ropa?

Anciano: quítate esa ropa y ponte esta esa ropa blanca…. Esta ropa blanca le indica al maestro que tú quieres aprender y convertirte en el guerrero dragón…

Rock Lee dijo: ok… y en su mente dijo: Gai Senei perdóneme pero tengo que hacerlo por mi propio bien….

Cuando Rock Lee sale del vestidor el anciano lo mira y le dice: quítate los zapatos y Lee dice: Queee?

Y el anciano le dice: estas interesado en aprender con el maestro guerrero?

Rock Lee dice: Si, si claro..

Anciano: entonces has lo que te digo….y no me reproches muchacho

Rock Lee se dijo a sí mismo: si ese viejo se da cuenta de que llevo puesta las pesas en mis piernas va a querer que me las quite de seguro….

Rock Lee ve que el anciano se lleva la bolsa de él y Lee le dice: tampoco puedo llevar mi mochila?

Anciano: No… tú vas a entrenar con el maestro no a pasear como un turista…

Rock Lee: Y…bueno… ya estoy listo para entrenar?

Anciano vuelve y lo mira de arriba hacia abajo y le dice ya estás listo sígueme…

Rock Lee sigue al anciano a tal punto que se acercaron a una montaña el anciano le dice que de aquí en adelante debes continuar solo… como eres un ninja de la hoja la naturaleza te llevara hasta donde el maestro y el anciano a la vez señala que el maestro está en la cima de una gran montaña esperándolo…

Rock Lee le agradeció al anciano dándole un abrazo por haberlo ayudado a encontrar el maestro y el anciano le dice no me toques idiota y ve a entrenar… y demuestra que te puedes convertir en el guerrero dragón…

Rock Lee hace su pose de militar y dice: sí, señor

Rock Lee mira la enorme montaña que tenía que subir y al dar la vuelta para preguntarle al anciano como se llamaba pero cuando miro ya no estaba había desaparecido..

Rock Lee se fue corriendo siguiendo un camino para subir la montaña donde estaba el maestro…. Y se dijo en su mente gracias a Dios que el viejo no se dio cuenta de que yo llevo las pesas en mis piernas al menos puedo entrenar con ellas….

Rock Lee ya había corrido varios Kilometro y decidió caminar para observar su alrededor de repente llega a una orilla de un abismo debajo del abismo había un rio pero ese rio tenía una corriente era muy fuerte y medía 500 metros de ancho pero lo raro que Lee vio fue que cruzar un rio tan peligroso y grande no hubiera puente para cruzarlo….

De repente alguien escondido entre los arboles ve a Rock Lee pensando…..

Rock Lee: bueno no tengo más remedio que cruzarlo saltando pero el problema era que tenía que hacer un gran salto porque si fallaba iba a caer y la corriente se lo iba a llevar, así que pensó en un plan de que si corría rápido y a una buena distancia podía conseguir la fuerza para saltar el rio…

Cuando Rock Lee se puso en posición para salta el rio…. Y dice aquí voy…..Rock Lee empieza a correr lo más rápido posible (OJO NO SE QUITO LAS PESAS) para ganar fuerza y velocidad cuando llega el punto en que tiene que saltar Lee salta con toda su fuerza y de repente alguien apareció en lo alto del cielo y este le pega a Rock Lee haciéndolo que no cruce el abismo…

Rock Lee se pone de pie y mira a su entorno para ver de dónde vino ese golpe de repente ve a un sujeto frente al él….

Rock Lee: quien eres tú?

El sujeto da un paso adelante y dice mi nombre es Katoca soy el guardián del rio Hato

Katoca: Veo que quieres entrenar con el maestro guerrero…. no es así?

Rock Lee: como sabes qué yo vengo a eso?

Katoca: Por la ropa que carga puesta y porque es raro que alguien pase por aquí sin ningún objetivo

Rock Lee: ya veo… y porque me pegaste?

Katoca: Si quieres continuar tu camino debes derrotarme…si no quieres pelear conmigo simplemente date la vuelta y piérdete…

Rock Lee: mmm jejejeje no será tan difícil derrotarte…

Katoca: eso ya lo veremos, y se pone en posición de combate….

Rock Lee: comencemos

Rock Lee pone su típica posición de combate y corre hacia Katoca y le mete una patada de Konoha… Katoca se agacha y la esquivarla pero el cejota usa su brazo izquierdo para apoyarse del suelo y lanzar otra patada aérea a Katoca, este da una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivarla y al mismo tiempo mantener la distancia…..

Katoca dice: nada mal para empezar

Rock Lee: eso mismo digo yo…

Katoca corre hacia el cejota y Katoca usa su taijutsu de una manera extraña y diferente de lo normal Rock Lee lo contrarrestaba y lo esquivaba con dificultar y en un momento dado Katoca le hace un golpe de ángulo muerto que Lee casi que no lo pudo ver y se tuvo que cubrir su pecho con los brazos, ese golpe lo empujo un poco…

Katoca: que pasa?

Rock Lee dice en su mente: qué clase de movimiento es ese? Se mueve de una manera extraña que no puedo predecir ni leer sus movimientos…

Katoca: Que pasa chico? Ya te rindes?

Rock Lee: La palabra rendirme no está dentro de mi vocabulario…

El cejota corre hacia Katoca para usar todo su taijutsu que aprendió con el Gai Senei (OJO NO VA A USAR LAS OCHOS PUERTA INTERNA SOLO TAIJUTSU)…

Ambos entran en un intercambio de patadas y puñetes y en eso Rock lee le hace un combo de una patada y un puñete al mismo….Katoca se sorprendió y solo pudo para la patada pero el puñete lo recibió el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo a lejos a unos 4 metro lejos del cejota….

Katoca: Vaya sí que eres bueno peleando… pero esta vez iré en serio…

Rock Lee: eso es lo que quiero…

Katoca también empezó a utilizar su fuerza contra el cejota y en eso rock lee se trata de concentrar para tratar de evadir los ataque ya que Katoca utilizaba un taijutsu muy raro y que era difícil de predecir los movimiento…

Rock lee y Katoca vuelve a entrar en un intercambio de puñete y patadas en donde Katoca le mete una zancadilla rápida y el cejota se cae y hace un movimiento raro y rápido donde Lee no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada… al fin y al acabo Katoca le había hecho una llave impresionante y rara a Rock Lee donde le torcía al mismo tiempo el brazo derecho y la pierna derecha de Rock Lee…

Rock Lee gritaba del dolor pero al mismo tiempo trataba de soltarse de esa llave…

Katoca: Ríndete muchacho esta llave que te hice no tiene escapatoria…

Rock Lee: ya te dije que no me rendiré nunca…

Katoca cada vez más lo torcía para que se rindiera pero lo que hacía el cejota era solo gritar…

Por otro lado el equipo guy estaba en el bosque saltando los arboles…

Gai Senei: Neji usa tu Byakugan para ver si ves a Lee por aquí..

Neji: de acuerdo..

Unos minutos después..

Gai Senei: y entonces Neji?

Neji : No… Aun no lo veo… de verdad que Lee está muy lejos de nosotros…

Gai Senei: demonios… bueno será mejor que nos demos prisa…

Tenten estaba muy preocupada por lo que le podía pasar al cejota y dijo si senei debemos seguir…

Neji: ok

El equipo guy siguió en busca de Rock lee….

Por otro lado en la batalla de Rock Lee y Katoca

Katoca: Ya ríndete chico… tengo media hora de haberte hecho la llave y tú no has sido capaz de soltarte…

Rock Lee decía con una voz de bravo y agitado: no me rendiré…

En ese momento una hoja verde cae al frente de Rock Lee y él se le queda viendo y se acuerda de lo que el anciano le había dicho (como eres un ninja de la hoja la naturaleza te llevara hasta donde el maestro)…

El cejota dice: si….eso es…y agarra la hoja con su brazo izquierdo…

Katoca:!

Y de repente rock lee usa su brazo izquierdo para meterle un puñete en el hígado… Katoca se descuida un poco al sentir el golpe, Lee aprovecha soltar su pierna derecha para hacer un salto y quedar de pies y le mete un golpe de palma con la mano izquierda en la cara para que le soltara su brazo derecho y terminar de liberarse de la llave…

Katoca no puede creer que se pudo liberar de esa llave…

Katoca: Vaya eres impresionarte eres el primer oponente que te liberas de mi llave…

Rock Lee abre la mano y deja que el viento se lleve la hoja y dice…

Rock Lee: No me rendiré y además he vencido a ninja más grande que tu…

Katoca: Muy bien eso me gusta…

Katoca golpe con sus dos puños el suelo para rajarlo y hacer que Lee pierda el equilibrio… Pero Lee no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se cae mientras que de repente el observa que Katoca salto para caerle encima a Lee y el cejota se quita del lugar donde Katoca aterriza y el hace un hueco enorme…

Katoca sale del hueco rápido para atacar a Lee pero el ve que Lee va a usar una técnica la cual Lee estira sus 2 brazo al frente y une sus manos…

Katoca se sorprende y se asusta un poco y dice en su mente: esta técnica… es mi técnica y es la garra del oso cuando la aprendió…no importan no es el momento para las dudas…

Rock Lee corre hacia Katoca y Katoca correr hacia el cejota, Katoca le mete un puñete pero rock lee lo esquiva agachándose y Katoca se sorprende que pudo esquivar su ataque y al mismo tiempo Lee le mete un golpe con las 2 palma de la mano en todo el pecho el golpe fue tan fuerte que a Katoca le salió sangre de la boca y jamás había sentido un golpe tan grande como el que Rock Lee le había hecho….

El golpe de Lee provocó un empujón enorme a Katoca que empezó a romper los árboles que se encontraba en la espalda de Katoca fue tan fuerte que rompió más de 10 árboles y después cayó en el rio Hato…

Lee no podía cree que era lo que estaba pasando de donde venía esa fuerza…y se quedó viendo sus manos…

El cejota se acerca a la orilla del abismo para ver hacia abajo pero él no bajaba la guardia no veía nada pensó que la corriente se lo había llevado…

De repente el agua del rio hace un huracán y sale Katoca…y aterriza en el suelo…

Katoca estaba muy serio... Rock Lee seguía con su posición de combate

Katoca da un paso adelante y dice: Felicidades me has vencido puedes continuar tu camino

Katoca en ese momento levanta su mano y chasquea los dedos y de la nada se crea un puente que comunicaba con el otro extremo y Rock Lee se sorprende…

Rock Lee: de verdad te he derrotado?

Katoca: Si… superaste la prueba…

Rock Lee finalmente entendió como era el asunto…

Rock Lee: ok voy a seguir el camino y se fue corriendo….


	4. Chapter 4

Rock Lee llego a un camino lleno de piedra y sin darse cuenta se le metió una piedra en la suela del pie y el grito: AAAAAYYYYYYYY y queda sujetando el pie y brincando del dolor….

Rock Lee: Demonios ese viejo me manda a quitarme los zapatos disque para entrenar y tengo que pasar por un camino lleno de piedra….

Rock lee mira a fondo del camino y ve que el camino continua pero entrando en una cuerva…

Rock Lee se quita la piedra que tenía en el pie y se para….al acercarse a la cueva dice: tengo que entrar aquí en una cueva tan oscura?

Rock Lee dice: Hola? Hay alguien haya dentro?

No escucho nada y rock lee entro a la oscura cueva..

Rock Lee: que cueva más oscura….. aquí no puedo ver nada

De repente ve un resplandor de una vela que estaba cerca de él...Lee se acerca a la vela mira a su alrededor y después se le queda observando la vela…

Rock Lee: aquí debe haber alguien en la cueva…

De repente se escucha una voz que le decía: Si quieres continuar tu camino debes derrotarme….

Rock lee empieza a mirar para todas parte y dice: muéstrate quién eres tú?

El sujeto apareció de una sombra y dijo mi nombre es Tuta….soy el guardián de la cueva….si quieres continuar tu camino debes derrotarme….

Rock Lee: No peleare contigo niño…

Tuta: no soy un niño…..soy el guardián….

Rock Lee: porque tengo que pelear contigo aquí?

Tuta: jajajaja si no quieres pelear no podrás continuar tu camino….

Tuta apaga la vela y la cueva se vuelve una oscuridad inmensa….

Rock Lee: cómo demonios voy a pelear contigo si no puedo ver…

Tuta: jajaaja ese es el desafío…

Rock Lee: bueno no tengo más remedio….ok acepto tu desafío y te demostrare que soy capaz de vencerte…

Tuta: mmm hablas con mucha confianza veamos qué tan grande es tu confianza…

Rock Lee: comencemos

Rock lee no tenía ni idea de dónde podía estar Tuta, era un cueva muy grande y oscura, era un grave error baja la guardia en una situación como esa…

Rock Lee ve pasar una sombra al frente suyo y él le mete un puñete y rompe una piedra vuelve y pasa otra sombra y el cejota le mete una pata y rompe un muro….

Rock Lee dice en su mente: dónde demonios estas?

Tuta dice en voz alta: Ooo parase que tengo una gran ventaja…

Rock lee: Si pude derrotar a Katoca también puedo derrotarte a ti…

Tuta: No….si no puedes verme…Además nuestro campo de batalla son diferentes

Rock Lee trata de buscar a Tuta pero no lo puede ver…

Tuta aprovecha y le mete una patada y después un puñete y rock lee cae al piso….

Rock Lee se para y se pone en posición de combate y mirando a todas parte….

Tuta corre hacia él…Rock Lee por suerte pudo ver un poco y entra en un intercambio de puñete y patada donde rock lee solo pudo bloquear tres ataque de Tuta y el cuarto ataca lo golpeo fuerte a Lee que le saco sangre en la boca…

Tuta: si quieres encontrarme debes ir más allá de lo que tus propios ojos ven….

Tuta: en la oscuridad tú no puedes confiar en tus ojos…

Tuta asusta a Lee con un grito que decía: EEEEEEEE por la espalda de Lee y este se da la vuelta y ve una sombra de un niño y empieza a tira puñete y patada Tuta lo esquiva y le mete un cabezazo en el estómago de Lee que casi le saca el aire….

Rock lee se cae arrodillado del dolor….y con una respiración muy agitada

Tuta: jajaajajajajajaja

Rock lee coge aire y cierra los ojo para concentrar sus oídos

Tuta: yo puedo estar en cualquier parte….

Tuta corre nuevamente hacia Lee para meterle un puñete y diciendo: yo puedo estar en cualquier parte…

Los oído de Rock Lee lo localizo y este salta y se agarra del techo de la cueva para esquivar a Tuta, y Tuta le pasa por debajo se sorprendió pensó que nunca iba a esquivarlo….

Rock Lee aterriza y cuando Tuta se estaba dando la vuelta Rock lee le mete un puñete a Tuta que lo dejo regado…

Tuta se sobaba la mejilla y se dijo en su mente: no puede ser

Rock Lee dice en voz alta: Mis oído se convirtieron en mis ojos…. Si no viene iré yo..

Rock lee a partir de ese momento no abrió más los ojos ya que sus oídos podían ver por ellos…

Cuando Tuta vio que Lee venia para encima de él dijo: mierda

Lee salto para hacerle una patada aérea Tuta lo esquiva y entra en un intercambio de puñete y patada donde rock Lee le mete una zancadilla y lo tumba le agarra el cuello de Tuta y le meter un puñete en la cara y se aleja de Tuta…

Tuta se para y se limpia la nariz que le bajaba la sangre y dice: felicidades has pasado la prueba puedes continuar tu camino….

Tuta levanta su mano y chasquea los dedos y la vela se enciende e iluminarle el camino que le indicaba….Tuta desaparece entre las sombras de la cueva….

Rock lee entonces abre los ojos y camina hasta salir de la cueva y dice: a este paso las cosas se complican…

Rock Lee se va corriendo siguiendo el camino para llegar a donde el maestro…

De repente se detiene al ver un camino entre dos mesetas ya había caído el atardecer… Rock Lee siente la presencia de alguien y mira a su alrededor y no ve nada….así que el sigue su camino cuando estaba cerca para salir del camino entre las 2 mesetas aparece alguien flaco y alto… el cejota al ver la aparición de alguien el retrocede con un salto….

Rock Lee con una actitud aburrida le dice: si quiero continuar mi camino debo derrotarte primero…

El sujeto le dice a Lee: Vaya…. Como supiste que iba a decir eso?

Rock Lee suspiro y dijo: bueno no es la primera vez que peleo aquí…me puedes decir tu nombre?

El sujeto dijo: mmmm…mi nombre es Westy….soy el guardián de la Mesetas Planas…

Westy: son muy pocas la persona que llegan a donde mi….tú debes ser un buen guerrero después de todo…

Rock Lee: será mejor que terminemos esto de una buena vez

Westy: jajajaja oye...no tienes que ser tan directo…puedes tomarte tu tiempo…

Rock Lee: yo solo quiero llegar a la cima eso es todo…

Westy: ya veo… entonces prepárate para ser derrotado…

Rock Lee: ni de sueño…

Rock lee corre hacia Westy y Westy corre hacia Lee ambos entra en un combate muy intenso donde se intercambiaban fuertemente los puños y las patadas….

De repente se separan los 2 con un salto…

Rock Lee mira su camisa y ve que tiene rasguño de una garra y se preguntó que cuando tuvo eso….

Y él mira la mano de Westy que se les crecieron las uñas en forma de garras…

Rock lee dice en su mente: este tipo se parece mucho a Kiba… que es lo que trata de hacer?

De repente Westy realiza unos sellos y toca el suelo y se siente un temblor y la tierra se raja y sale una planta llamada bambú sobre toda la zona de combate que rápidamente se convirtieron en árboles…

Rock Lee perdía el equilibro al ver que ya no estaba parado sobre el suelo sino sobre las plantas de bambú….

Westy que también estaba parado sobre las planta de bambú y dijo: estás listo joven guerrero?

Rock Lee que perdía un poco el equilibrio le dice: cuando quieras…

Westy corre directo hacia Lee y lo trata de aruñar pero Lee lo esquiva con dificultad ya que él no está acostumbrado a pelear sobre los bambú…

Westy: ni siquiera puedes mantener el equilibro…que lastima

Rock Lee: Grrrr

Westy corre al frente de Lee y Lee le tira un puñete pero Westy desaparece y Rock Lee se sorprende… Rock Lee siente la presencia de Westy detrás de él pero cuando Lee mira para atrás Westy le mete un puño de garra que aruño la mejilla de Lee y este casi se cae al suelo pero Lee se sujeta con sus extremidades de los bambú…

Westy: que te pasa? Esta pelea está muy fácil…dijiste que ni de sueño te iba a derrotar, te estoy dejando de ridículo y hace una carcajada…

Rock Lee se le forma una enorme vena en su frente y dice: idiota te voy a derrotar…

Westy: pero cómo? Y se hecha a reír…

Rock Lee dice en su mente: esa forma de pelea de Westy es muy distinta a un kung fu normal primero le sale garra y después invoca una planta haciendo que nuestro campo de batalla tenga vegetación….vaya ya entiendo que él quiere usar el puño del tigre….si es así como yo lo pienso el puño del tigre tiene una buena ventaja en un campo de batalla como este, pero lo que Westy me quiere dar a entender es que nosotros debemos pelear como si fuéramos animales para que la naturaleza nos dé más fuerza…

Rock Lee se le ocurre una brillante idea y sonríe de una manera sospechosa.., y él dice aquí voy…

Westy deja de reírse y se pone serio…

Rock Lee empieza a subir saltando los tronco como un mono saltador…y llega a la cima de los bambú donde se encontraba Westy…

Rock lee corre hacia Westy y él salta para meterle una patada dinamita y Westy la esquiva y el cejota brincaba como un mono de un extremo a otro en forma de circulo y empieza a tira puñete y patada haciendo que Westy se sienta rodeado y no pueda salir del lugar donde lo estaba atacando y a la vez haciendo sentirse presionado…..

Westy podía esquivar los ataque de Lee pero no podía mantener su equilibrio ya que Lee se la pasaba brincando como un mono de un extremo a otro en forma de circulo….

Westy dijo en su mente: Él está utilizando el puño del mono (O SEA KUNG FU DE MONO) y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que el puño del mono tiene más ventaja que el tigre en un campo de batalla como este ya que estaban peleando sobre los bambús…

Rock Lee salta alto en contra del sol para que Westy no pudiera verlo y de repente cuando Westy lo ve el cejota le iba a meter un tornado kick…

Westy tiro una bomba de humo para bloquear la vista de Lee…..Lee tuvo que cancelar su ataque pero eso no le impedía ni le afectaba ya que había aprendido a pelear con sus oídos también…..así que en el momento que Westy trato de escapar Lee le mete un puñete que lo dejo tirado por allá….

Cuando el humo desvaneció Westy vio que Rock lee lo seguía viendo directamente Rock lee no estaba perdido él sabía que Westy estaba allí….

Westy recordó que Lee tuvo que pelear con su compañero Tuta….y se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza diciendo que idiota soy…

Westy le mete una patada a un bambu para romper el tronco y usar ese bambú con un Bô y dice: prepárate para perder….

Rock lee le hacia el gesto burlón de que viniera….

Westy corre directo hacia Rock Lee y combina su ataque metiendo puñete, patada y golpe con el Bô Rock lee lo empieza a esquivar con el Kung Fu mono y da unas 2 Flic flacpara mantener la distancia….

Westy corre hacia Rock Lee y vuelve y combina su ataque metiendo puñete, patada y golpe con el Bô, Rock lee trata de entrar en ese intercambio de ataques donde Lee se apodera de la caña de bambú y le mete una patada recta en el pecho de Westy este casi cae sobre el suelo pero se sujeta con los tronco de los bambús….

Rock lee le dice: te dije ni de sueño me vas a derrotar…

Westy: jajajajaa estamos iguales entonces….

Westy sube a la cima de los bambús y usa unos sellos para hacer desaparecer los bambús y ambos quedaron parados sobre el suelo… Rock Lee no bajaba la guardia el sentía que aún no había terminado su combate…

Westy: cómo pudiste tener más ventaja que yo de pelea en los bambús?

Rock Lee suelta la caña de bambú y dice: fue fácil, tu forma de pelear y tu invocación me hiso hacer una hipótesis la cual yo pude descubrir que yo debía pelear usando una fuerza animal para poder adaptarme al campo de batalla además para darle éxito a mi teoría usando un kung fu mono la naturaleza me iba a dar la fuerza y las habilidades cosa de que iba a tener mayor ventaja que tu kung fu tigre…..

Rock Lee: en pocas palabras aprendí a que yo debo poner a la naturaleza de mi lado…

Westy: vaya…eres bueno después de todo….

Rock lee va corriendo a donde Westy y le mete una patada y después un puñete pero Westy lo bloquea y le tira un puñete y Lee lo esquiva agachándose hacia atrás poniendo sus 2 manos sobre el suelo e impulsándose hacia atrás para levantar los pies y a la vez dar una patada en la barbilla de Westy pero Westy la esquiva con dificultad….

Westy: atacas y defiendes muy bien…

Rock lee: tú también…..

Westy sabía que no iba hacer fácil derrotarlo así que no le quedaba más remedio que utilizar su técnica prohibida…

Westy corre directo hacia el cejota y realiza un sello muy rápido y en eso Lee siente que un remolino de viento lo ataba….y lo elevo a 12 metros de altura…

Westy: ya es tarde no puedes escapar de mi técnica…

Westy: técnica del tigre de viento…

Rock Lee no podía salir de la presión del aire que lo rodeaba y empieza a sentir cortadas por todo su cuerpo… cuando Westy ve que Lee no puede continuar él desase la técnica….

Rock lee cae al suelo de cabeza como si fuera un muñeco de juguete…

Westy: bueno…. Yo soy el ganador…..fue un placer luchar contigo

Westy se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar para irse del lugar… cuando de repente escucha a Lee decir: espera que aún no hemos terminado….

La técnica de Westy le había roto toda la camisa de Rock Lee tenía un pecho y un abdomen bien formado eso era resultado se su entrenamiento…

Rock lee poniéndose de pie con debilidad y sangrando por la frente dice: no he llegado tan lejos para perder aquí…ya me falta poco para llegar al palacio donde el maestro esta…

Rock Lee se pone en su típica postura de combate… Westy lo mira impresionado y dice: me alegra que esta batalla continúe…

De repente Welsty vio que un espíritu se le aparece detrás a Rock Lee….

Rock lee corre hacia el con una gran velocidad y le mete un puñete fuerte en el estómago que le saco el aire y lo mando a volar y se estrelló de espalda con una roca que la partió toda…

Minutos después Westy abre los ojos y se para con debilidad y mira a Rock lee que aún seguía parado….él se preguntó a si mismo que era eso que él había visto…..eso no era normal… parándose con debilidad le dice: felicidades pasaste la prueba puedes continuar tu camino….

Rock lee respira un aire profundo y mira a la cima que ya estaba muy cerca….

Y comienza a correr…para terminar de subir la montaña…


	5. Chapter 5

Rock lee al llegar a la puerta del palacio donde estaba el maestro ya era de noche… ante de abrir la puerta Lee respira hondo y se quita un poco de polvo que tenía en su pecho y en su pantalón… y empuja la puerta, al entra… vio a Katoca, Tuta y a Westy… y Lee se sorprendió al verlo a ellos en el palacio y les pregunto..

Rock Lee: ustedes porque están aquí?

Katoca: Nosotros somos lo subordinado del gran maestro..

Tuta: además estábamos esperando al invitamos más importante de esta ceremonia que eres tu Rock Lee…

Rock lee: como saben mi nombre si yo nunca se los dije?

Westy: el maestro es un gran sabio él sabe quién eres tu…

Rock lee: waooo ustedes son unos bueno guerreros también…

Tuta: ya viene el maestro será mejor que nos arrodillemos ante él…

Todos los que estaba allí presente se arrodillaron…

Rock lee cuando alza su cabeza para ver al Maestro… era el anciano que estaba en la finca de zanahorias… Lee pone una cara de O_O

El maestro de la orden de que se puede dejar de arrodillarse…

Rock lee se le acerca al maestro y dice…

Rock lee: no puedo creer que usted sea el maestro guerrero..

El maestro le pega en la cabeza de Lee y dice: eres un idiota

Rock Lee se soba la cabeza y dice: cuando usted estaba conmigo en la finca yo le quería preguntar cómo se llamaba pero después usted desapareció…

El maestro: jajaja…. La verdad es que no quería que tú supieras que yo era el maestro...mi nombre es Fervo…

Fervo: Lee?

Rock Lee: si maestro?

Fervo: recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste al principio?

Rock lee: si las recuerdo…

Fervo: bueno esas palabra me demostraron que tu espíritu tienes un gran poder que casi nadie en este mundo lo tiene...

Rock lee: en serio?

Fervo: claro que lo tienes… si no lo tu tuviera no hubieras sido capaz de derrotar a ninguno de mis subordinado….Pero lo derrotaste a todo utilizando tu fe y tu voluntad… aunque en el momento en que estabas luchando no te diste cuenta…

Fervo: Y yo te voy a ayudar a que ese poder y esa fe que tienes…. brote y permanezca en ti para siempre…

Rock Lee al escuchar esas palabras se emocionó y le salieron las lágrimas de la felicidad…y dijo en su mente: Gai Senei voy a convertirme en un gran ninja….

Fervo: Lee te vuelvo a preguntar…

Rock lee secándose las lágrimas dijo: dígame maestro…

Fervo miro fijamente a los ojos de Lee y dijo: estas interesado en aprender conmigo?

Rock lee hiso su típica pose militar: Si señor

Fervo: bien… Westy?

Westy: dígame maestro…

Muéstrale a Rock lee el palacio y enséñale cuál es su habitación..

Westy: Si maestro…

Fervo desapareció de su silla…

Westy le dijo a Lee que por favor lo siguiera que él le iba a mostrar el palacio… Lee se quedaba sorprendido de lo grande que era ese palacio…

Cuando Westy termino de mostrarle el palacio lo llevo directamente a la habitación de Lee…

Westy le dijo aquí es tu habitación…Rock lee entra y mira a su alrededor y dice: este cuarto es muy cómodo….

Westy: me alegro que te guste…

Rock Lee mira para una esquina del cuarto y él ve su mochila y dice: Hay esta mi mochila que bueno pensé que me la había botado…

Westy se despide de Lee diciéndole: buenas noches que descansara…

Rock lee lo detiene y le pregunta: mañana el maestro que va hacer?

Westy le dijo que no se preocupara que a partir de mañana él iba a entrenar con el maestro y le dio uno cuanto consejos…Lee trata de hacerlo lo mejor posible porque es tu única oportunidad de demostrarle al maestro durante los entrenamiento lo que realmente eres tú…

Rock lee: No te preocupes yo lo puedo hacer y le hiso una poso de cool…

Rock Lee: bueno… buenas noche…

Westy: ok

Por otro lado el equipo guy seguía saltando los arboles….

Gai Senei: Sera mejor que descansemos aquí ya nos agarró la noche y por la mañana temprano seguimos

Neji: ok

Tenten muy preocupada dijo: pero Senei debemos seguir Lee podría estar en peligro…..

Gai Senei: hay que ser paciente Tenten no podemos arriesgarnos tanto….además es de noche y es muy peligroso andar viajando por el bosque… suficiente con los problemas que tenemos… además Lee no es un tonto que se deja ganar fácilmente de nadie…

Tenten con una voz de preocupada dijo: ok

Mientras que el equipo guy encampaba.. Gai senei que estaba acostado en el suelo con su sabana le dijo buenas noche a Neji y Tenten… y se acostó a dormir…Neji que estaba sentado bajo un árbol le dijo buenas noche a Tenten…

Tenten estaba recostada de otro árbol, miro la luna y recordó aquella noche en que ella le había llevado comida a Rock lee y que se pusieron a entrenar los dos…sintió un momento de felicidad porque su corazón le decía que Lee se encontraba a salvo y después se quedo dormía….

Por otro lado en el palacio del Maestro…

Eran las 5 de la mañana Rock lee se levantó con un espíritu energético abrió su armario y vio varias ropa de la que el anciano le había dado desde la primera vez (OJO ES ROPA NUEVA Y LIMPIA)…

Rock lee: ufff porque tengo que usar esta misma ropa? Bueno…no hay más remedio que ponerme eso… como había botado la que llevaba puesta ayer pensé que ya no me tenía que poner eso…

Rock lee con su ropa blanca sale de su habitación para dar una vuelta por el palacio…pero todo estaba un poco oscura y solitario ya que el palacio dependía mucho del sol… Lee llega a la cocina y coge una manzana que estaba en un frutero… Mientras Lee caminaba por los amplios pasillos él de repente se asoma a una ventana hecha de caña y ve al maestro practicar él solo su taijutsu Lee se quedó impresionado en la forma como él se movía era algo original y natural del maestro…Rock lee lo mira con asombro mientras se comía muy rápido la manzana..

Cuando el maestro se detiene y dice: Lee porque no entras y dejas de estar escondido…

Rock Lee se quedó sorprendido él pensó que el maestro nunca se dio cuenta de que él estaba observándolo escondido…

Rock lee se traga el pedazo grande de manzana que le quedaba pendiente…y entra al salón donde el maestro estaba..

Rock lee le pregunta: como usted supo que yo estaba allí observándolo?

Fervo sonríe y dice: Lee puedo sentir tu presencia y no solo la tuya sino también la de los demás…que están aquí en el palacio….

Rock lee: pero como lo hace?

Fervo: es mi fe, mi voluntad y la naturaleza están muy unidas a mi corazón cosa que me enseñaron hace mucho tiempo…esas tres cosas cuando el corazón la recibe siempre permanecerá allí y nunca se desvanecerá por muy dura que este la situación…

Fervo: bien…Lee estás listo para iniciar con el entrenamiento?

Rock lee: si, señor

Rock Lee y el maestro empezaron a entrenar junto….el maestro quería medir la verdadera fuerza de Rock lee y al mismo tiempo enseñarle y corregirle los errores….el maestro no se interesaba en competir con él ya que el en verdad quería convertir a Lee en el guerrero dragón…

Por otro lado el equipo guy

Gay Senei es el primero que se levanta Gai Senei despierta a Tenten empujándole el hombro y diciéndole: despierta ya son las 6 de la mañana…

Tenten abre los ojo y se acuerda de que hay que busca a Lee y de una vez se pone de pie…

Cuando Gai Senei despierta a Neji dice: bueno ya estamos listo el equipo guy?

Neji y Tenten dijeron: si

Gai Senei: ok, Vamos

El equipo guy empieza a saltar los arboles…

Por otro lado en el entrenamiento de Rock lee y el maestro…

Ya era mediodía Rock Lee estaba en vuelto en sudor y tenía la respiración un poco agitada…

Rock Lee ataca al maestro y el maestro contrarresta el ataque dándole una patada y Lee cae al piso…

El maestro le grita diciéndole: Lee tienes que concentrarte debes utilizar lo que aprendiste con Katoca, Tuta y Westy…si no lo recuerda no podrás nunca derrotar a tu enemigo….

Lee empieza a recordar con la cabeza baja..

Fervo veía que Lee era un completo tarado… Lee venció a sus subordinado y no era capaz de recordar las técnicas de ellos…

Fervo se lo quiso hacer más fácil preguntándole de esa manera: Lee…que técnica utilizo Katoca cuando peleaste contra él?

Rock lee se pone a pensar y de una vez lo recordó que Katoca usaba un taijutsu muy extraño y el entonces comprendió lo que el maestro quería trasmitirle…

Rock lee le dice al maestro: Katoca utiliza el puño de oso

Fervo: bien…

Fervo: y que técnica utilizo Tuta cuando peleaste contra él?

Rock lee se pone a pensar y de una vez lo recordó que Tuta usaba un taijutsu muy distinto ya que él lo usaba en la oscuridad entonces comprendió y dijo…

Rock lee: Tuta utiliza el puño de la serpiente

Fervo: y que técnica utilizo Westy cuando peleaste contra él?

Rock lee se pone a pensar y de una vez lo recordó que Westy usaba un taijutsu con garra y que la mayoría de los ataques lo hacía aruñando entonces comprendió y dijo…

Rock lee: Westy utiliza el puño del tigre…

Fervo: bien dicho Lee ahora quiero verte hacer esas 3 técnicas…

Fervo se sentó mientras Lee se paraba y caminaba al centro….

Rock lee pregunto: como lo hago?

Fervo: recuerda debes utilizar tu fe, tu voluntad y la naturaleza mientras Lee cierra los ojos y se concentra en lo que Fervo le dice: debes llevar esas tres cosas a tu corazón, debes dejar que tu corazón tome control tu espíritu, tu mente y tu cuerpo, deja que la naturaleza se conviertan en tu sexto sentido….

Cuando Lee logra despertar su poder interno (OJO NO SON LAS OCHOS PUESTAS INTERNAS) comienza a hacer los movimiento del puño del oso… el maestro se sorprende al ver que lo hacía de una manera experta y natural…. luego cambia al puño de la serpiente donde su mano toma forma de la cabeza de una serpiente y por ultimo hace los movimiento del puño del tigre…

Cuando terminar de hacer las técnicas Lee abre los ojos y ve al maestro muy feliz y se pregunta:

Rock lee: que ha pasado maestro?

Fervo: lo has logrado muchacho has dominado todas las técnicas de ataque y defensa de las 3 grandes bestia…

Fervo dijo en su mente: este chico es especial…a mí me costó aprenderlo varias semana y a Lee solo unos minutos…

Fervo dijo en voz alta: como te sentías cuando hacías las técnicas?

Rock Lee mira sus manos y dice: sentía que había encontrado la paz interna, el amor y la confianza…

Fervo sonrió y dijo: eso es lo que yo también siento cuando hago esas técnicas…

Fervo: bien…será mejor que sigamos con el entrenamiento…

Rock Lee: si seño…

Fervo golpe su bastón contra el suelo 2 vece y los 3 subordinados aparecieron al mismo el tiempo…

Fervo le dice a Lee que el resto del día debía luchar contra los 3…

Rock lee: los 3 al mismo tiempo?

Fervo: si… aplica lo que te cabo de enseñar…

Rock Lee: ok

Los 3 subordinados se pone en posición de combate y Rock Lee vuelve a cerrar los ojos para volver a utilizar su poder interno… (OJO NO SON LAS OCHOS PUESTAS INTERNAS)

Fervo dice: comiencen….

Los 3 corren directamente a Lee y el cejotas se pone en posición…y así entrenaron hasta que cayó la tarde….

Tatoca, Tuta y Westy estaban tirados en el suelo muy cansado y golpeados ya que habían luchado con todo lo que tenía contra Lee pero Rock lee solo seguía en su paz interna… cosa que ellos tres ya no eran rivales para Lee…

Tuta: de verdad Lee ha cambiado mucho de la noche a la mañana...

Tatoca que no se podía mover porque estaba muy golpeado dice: Lee eres un genio en el taijutsu…

Westy: es cierto… Lee es 20 veces más fuerte que todo nosotros…y entonces el recordó aquella vez que el peleo con Lee cuando se le apareció el espíritu…finalmente Westy comprendió lo que significaba e hiso una sonrisa de felicidad…

Fervo dijo en su mente: Vaya el poder de la voluntad de Rock Lee es mucho más grande que la mía…

Fervo: de acuerdo eso es todo por hoy hayan todos a descansar…

Todo se despidieron del maestro…

Lee cuando va caminando ve un cuarto misterioso la cual Westy no le había hablado sobre ese cuarto… Lee por curiosidad quiso entrar al cuarto cuando entra al cuarto….ve una sagrada estatua de oro rodeada de velas y en una esquina del cuarto había una mesa que tenía un arma la cual tenía un letrero que decía: Lanza del Maestro Juan…

De repente una mano le toca el hombro de Lee y este se asusta cuando mira era el maestro que le decía: Tranquilo Lee… Westy te mostro este cuarto?

Rock Lee: no, maestro

Fervo: este cuarto fue construido por el segundo maestro guerrero que también nos dejó sus enseñanza y nos dejó su arma que ves allí…

Rock Lee: vaya es una buena arma…

Fervo saca a Lee del cuarto felicitándolo por el trabajo que hiso hoy y le decía que mañana era su última prueba para ver si realmente se convertía en el guerrero dragón el maestro le aconsejo que no llegara tarde que lo iba a espera hasta las 7 de la mañana…

Rock Lee dijo: si señor con su pose de militar…

Rock lee antes de irse a su habitación el maestro le da un regalo y le dice que él espera que lo use en la prueba final de mañana…

Rock lee llega a su habitación y abre el regalo…y ve que era un traje chino muy fino, bonito y llamativo que lo hacía sentirse fuerte, valiente y poderoso…

Rock lee se acostó en la cama muy feliz esperando que amaneciera rápido…

Por otro lado….el equipo guy seguía saltando los arboles…. Neji usa su Byakugan para ver al horizonte y ver si Lee estaba por aquí…

Neji: Gai Senei no encuentro a Rock Lee pero encontré un pequeño pueblo…

Gai Senei: estamos cerca de él?

Neji: si a unos 4 kilómetros….

Gai Senei: bien descansaremos en ese pueblo…

Cuando el equio guy llega al pueblo…

Neji empieza a buscar información para ver si Lee había pasado por aquí pero la gente no sabía…

Neji se acerca a Gai Senei y a Tenten les dice: bueno no encontré nada sobre Lee…pero dice la gente que este pueblo se llama Cherda y que estamos muy cerca de la aldea oculta de la lluvia y aseguro que mañana ya llegaban a esa aldea…

Gai Senei: buen trabajo Neji…

Sera mejor que nos preparemos…para mañana…

FLASH BACK DEL NARRADOR:

Al parecer el equipo guy estaba en el mismo pueblo que Rock Lee pero nunca se dieron cuenta de eso….el equipo guy pensaba que Lee estaba en la aldea oculta de la lluvia…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK DEL NARRADOR


	6. Chapter 6

Sale el sol…. El equipo guy sale del pueblo Cherda y se dirige a la aldea oculta de la Lluvia…mientras que el equipo guy saltaba por los arboles… se les aparece unos sujetos al frente de ellos y al ver eran los criminales que Lee se habían enfrentado…el equipo guy se detiene y aterrizan en el suelo….

Gai Senei: ustedes…ustedes son los criminales Godoy y Aironbos?

Godoy: Si… no te acuerdas de mi Gai? De verdad que si ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Tenten: Senei...los conoces?

Gai Senei: claro que si… nosotros peleamos hace mucho tiempo…pero jamás pensé que se convertiría en un criminal tan peligroso y buscado…

Neji activa su Byakugan cuando ve a Godoy y Aironbos baja del árbol donde estaban parados…

Aironbos: Ustedes son del equipo de Rock Lee?

Gai Senei: si… Neji y Tenten que no bajen la guardia…

Aironbos y Godoy suelta una carcajada bien burlona…..

Neji: que es tan gracioso?

Aironbos: al parecer la aldea de la hoja nos quiere capturar…. pero mandan un equipo muy débil….para hacer esa misión…

Godoy: realmente no conocen nuestra verdadera fuerza….

Aironbos: cosas que ustedes morirán por ser tan estúpidos….

Gai Senei: cállense… ustedes son muy habladores…veamos qué tan fuerte son ustedes…

Godoy: por cierto….donde está el inútil tan llamado bestia de Konoha?

Tenten bajo la cabeza y después la alzo y dijo: No lo llames asi….él….él está en una misión asique no pudo venir con nosotros…

Aironbos y Godoy se miran y sueltan una carcajada burlona….

Godoy: bueno ya basta de palabras… es hora de acabar con esto…

Aironbos traqueaba sus dedos para empezar…

Por otro lado en el palacio del maestro….

Rock Lee se levanta con mucha energía….abre el armario y ve el traje que el maestro le regalo Lee sentía que las llamas de la juventud se estallaban…

Mientras que Lee termina de ponerse su nuevo traje que era una camisa china sin mangas de color verde y un pantalón largo negro y unos zapatos negros de Kung Fu (OJO NUNCA SE QUITO LAS PESAS DE SU PIERNAS) que lo hacía ver todo un poderoso guerrero…cuando iba a abrir la puerta de la habitación para salir sintió un mal presentimiento… él se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con su equipo guy…. Él miro por un tiempo la venta de su habitación y después decidió salir por la ventana para que nadie lo viera….

Por otro Lado en el equipo guy….

Gai Senei: Neji...Tenten encárguense de Aironbos…que yo me encargo de Godoy…

Neji y Tenten: de acuerdo…

Gai Senei corre directo a donde Godoy…y Gai le mete una patada de Konoha y este la esquiva….y Godoy dice: nada diferente del inútil Gai…

Gai Senei: Grrrrrr

Gai empieza a usar toda su ira…Godoy y Gai entran en un fuerte intercambio de puñete y patada en donde Godoy le mete una patada y Gai se la bloquea cubriéndose con sus manos y Gai utiliza su velocidad para desparecer de la vista de Godoy y aparece en la espalda de Godoy…

Gai dice: eres hombre muerto….y le mete un puñete con toda su fuerza…

Pero ante de meterle el puñete a Godoy por la espalda este hace una sonrisa sospechosa y desaparece de la vista de Gai….

Gai se sorprende de que él pudo esquivar el golpe y Godoy se aparece en la espalda de Gai y le susurra en el oído de Gai: quien es el hombre muerto?

Gai sorprendido y trata de mirar rápido hacia atrás Godoy le mete un puñete en la mejilla que le saco sangre de la nariz…y lo dejo a unos 5 metros lejos de Godoy…

Godoy: tan inútil como lo pensé….

Tenten grita: Gai Senei se encuentra bien?

Gai se levanta y dice si estoy bien…Godoy corre directo hacia Gai y nuevamente ambos entra en un fuete intercambio de puñete y patada…

Aironbos dice: oye niña no estoy aquí por el gusto….

Neji: Tenten hagamos el ataque combinado…

Tenten: ok

Aironbos corre directo a donde Neji y Tenten… Neji da 2 pasos delante de Tenten….Aironbo lanza unas bombas de humo a Neji

Neji: no puedes esconderte con una simple bomba de humo… mis Byakugan puedo encontrarte…..

Neji utiliza su Byakugan pero se da cuenta que no lo puede ver…y se sorprender y dice: no puede ser…que es eso?

Aironbos aparece por la espalda de Neji y le mete una patada en la nuca y este cae…

Aironbos: esta bomba de humo no es una bomba normal es una bomba especial que ni siquiera el sharinga puede ver atreves de ella….

Neji: demonios…

Aironbos: crees que soy un tonto? Y suelta una carcajada…

Neji dijo en su mente: si esto sigue así voy a salir muy herido…..así que no me queda más remedio que hacer el Hakesho para protegerme y al mismo tiempo desvanecer la bomba de humo…

Airombos salta para meterle un fuerte puñete a Neji ….Neji utiliza su Hakesho y bloquea el golpe….mientras que Aironbos golpea la barrera de Neji ….

Aironbos ve que esa es la defensa absoluta de Neji pero eso no es nada para la fuerza de él así que él empieza a hacer más fuerza para penetrar su puño en la barrera de Neji….mientras hacía fuerza el escudo de Neji se empezó a rajar…Neji logra quitar la cortina de humo….

Neji se sorprende y no puede creer que al ver que Aironbos hacia fuerza para romper su escudo en eso Neji le dice a Tenten que es hora de que atacara ella…

Tenten salta y abre su pergamino y lanza unas cuchillas la cual obliga a Aironbos a retroceder con un salto…

Neji le dice a Tenten que tenga cuidado con Aironbos que él es un tipo que tiene una fuerza increíble….

En la batalla de Gai y Godoy….Godoy utiliza el mismo taijutsu extraño que había usado anteriormente con Rock Lee… Gai salen un poco golpea y con sangre en su boca…

Gai Senei: No me queda más remedio que usar las 8 puertas internas….

Cuando Godoy ve que el aire que rodea a Gai empieza a moverse muy rápido dice: vaya vas en serio eh?

Gai Senei: Terceta puerta….la puerta de la vida abiertaaaaaa…..

Gai Senei: cuarta puerta….la puerta de del dolor abiertaaaaaa…..

Gai Senei: quita puerta….la puerta de la clausura abiertaaaaaa…..

Neji y Tenten mira sorprendido a Gai Senei…..

Neji dice en su mente: va a usar su poder tan pronto?

Godoy sonríe y dice: Vaya Gai…que me traes por aquí?

Gai corre directamente a Godoy y Godoy realiza unos sello para hacer un ninjutsu pero fue interrumpido por Gai ya que había aumento su velocidad….él le mete una patada a Godoy y este la recibe ya que no lo pudo esquivar y Godoy cae muy fuerte en el suelo que hace un hueco enorme….

Godoy sale del hueco caminando y riéndose….. y dice: yo esperaba algo mejor que eso…

Godoy: bueno basta de juegos y terminemos con eso…

Gai Senei no puede creer que la patada de él no le hiciera ningún daño…

Godoy realiza un sello de getjutsu muy rápido… y detrás de Godoy aparece un resplandor muy fuerte que bloqueo la vista de Gai…

Godoy aprovecha atacar a Gai mientras él no podía ver… Godoy se le aparece al frente y hace una técnica muy parecida a la de Neji cuando utiliza su Hakke Hasangeki pero la diferencia era que solo hacia 6 toque suave en el pecho con 1 dedo….

Gai siente que el poder se le va del cuerpo…..regreso a su forma original Godoy le mete una parata en el hígado y un puñete en el pecho a la vez el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo dejo regado y bien lejos de Godoy…

Gai Senei estaba que no podía moverse del golpe y le pregunto a Godoy con una voz de dolor: que…que es lo que hiciste para que yo perdiera mi poder?

Godoy: Utilice una técnica que me permite dormir el chakra y el cuerpo del oponente y al mismo tiempo desvanecerle el poder que está utilizando…en pocas palabras el oponente no puede moverse ni utilizar su poder por una hora…es suficiente tiempo para acabar contigo no es así….Gai?

Gai Senei dijo en si mente: Demonios estoy frito…

Tenten: Gai senei se encuentra bien?

Neji corre directo a Aironbos y él usa su Hakke Rokujoyon Sho… Aironbos esquiva todo los golpe de Neji y lo contrarresta metiéndole una zancadilla este cae y Aironbos aprovecha hacerle un Scissor Takedown…

Tenten corre directo a donde estaba Neji para ayudarlo y lanza unos kunai y en ese momento Aironbos sonríe y realiza unos sellos y dice: técnica de imán….

Todo lo que estaba alrededor de Aironbos se repeler con impulso fuerte de aire contrario y el lugar donde estaba Aironbos hiso un hueco enorme Neji salió rodando y cayó fuertemente en el suelo…cosa que se lastimo fuertemente su tobillo izquierdo…

Tenten que también estaba cerca del impacto ella se golpea la espalda contra un árbol que estaba cerca…

Aironbos corre rápido y directo hacia Tenten agarra un Kunai que estaba en el suelo…. Cuando Tenten abre los ojos ve que Aironbos le iba a meter el kunai en la cara a Tenten…

Gai al ver lo que le iba a pasar a Tenten dijo: demonios no puedo moverme… y Neji dijo: maldición mi tobillo…

Gai Senei y Neji gritaron: TENTEEENNNN


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de que Aironbos le meter el kunai a Tenten….Tenten ve caer lentamente una hoja verde frente a ella y de repente empieza una lluvia de hojas verde con una brisa fresca y tranquila en toda la zona donde estaba peleando el equipo guy y los criminales….Godoy, Neji, Gai Senei y Tenten estaba muy sorprendido del acto….Mientras que Aironbos no se dio cuenta…estaba más concentrado en matar a Tenten…

Gai Senei: Esto….esto es?

Godoy: que es esa sensación?

Airombos estaba a unos centímetros de matar a Tenten cuando de repente aparece un sujeto usa su mano derecha y le agarra la mano de Aironbos que tenía el kunai y lo detiene y al mismo tiempo el sujeto utiliza su brazo izquierdo y mete un codazo en la mejilla de Aironbos….

El golpe fue tan fuerte que Aironbos salió disparado como una bala y rompió un pocotón de árboles….la distancia que el sujeto había dejado lejos a Aironbos era increíble lo dejo a un 1 kilómetro de distancia….

Godoy miraba muy sorprendido y un poco aterrado al sujeto…

Godoy se pone bravo y gritándole al sujeto le dice: quién diablos eres tú?

El sujeto miraba fijamente a Godoy y con una sonrisa de confianza….dice: Soy la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha…Rock Lee…. Y con su pose de combate diferente a lo normal en él….

El equipo guy se sorprendió al ver que Rock Lee había llegado….

Godoy: mmm así que eres tu…no te reconocía….vaya te cambiaste de ropa….pero sigues siendo el inútil de la vez pasada….

Godoy guardo la calma y dije: me alegras que vinieras te matare junto con tu equipo…

Tenten al ver que Rock lee estaba adelante de ella se siento sorprendida y al mismo tiempo muy feliz…

Tenten: Gracias Lee…por salvarme la vida…

Rock Lee le hablo de espalda: No te preocupes Tenten…yo debo proteger con mi vida a las personas que más quiero en este mundo… yo…yo quiero a mi equipo….quiero a mi maestro Gai…..quiero a mi amigo Neji…y sobre todo a la persona que más quiero….es a ti…Tenten…. si es necesario dar la vida por aquellas personas que más quiero…yo la daré…sin arrepentirme….mi corazón sabe lo que realmente soy…

Tenten: Lee?

Rcok lee le sigue hablando de espalda: Tú siempre te preocupabas por mi estado….siempre me preguntabas porque me esforzaba tanto…en pocas palabras me estabas demostrando que quería estar a mi lado…..

Rock lee mirando firmemente a Godoy y grito con una voz de enojo: No permitiré que alguien que se preocupa mucho por mí…le hagan daño…

En ese momento Tenten recuerda las palabras de ánimo cuando Rock lee estaba entrenando con ella todo el tiempo….Rock Lee le dice: vamos Tenten tú puedes….usa tú poder de la juventud…..no te rindas… sigue luchando Tenten…..eso es Tenten lo lograste….

Tenten comienza a llorar sonrojeada….la chica sentía que Lee siempre se preocupaba por ella…aunque ella no lo pensaba…

Y después Tenten mira la espalda de Lee, cayendo las lágrimas al suelo y una sonrisa en su boca dice: Gracias Lee….Sin ti no hubiera llegado tan lejos….

Rock Lee con una voz seria y una sonrisa de lado y afirmando su pose de combate dice: el que se mete con Tenten se está metiendo conmigo….

En ese momento llega Aironbos caminando, le estaba sangrando la frente y dice: Idiota no te perdonare lo que me hiciste…

Rock Lee lo mira muy serio….

Rock Lee dice: Tenten te llevaré en un lugar seguro…

Rock Lee sabía que Tenten no podía ponerse de pie por su cuenta, así que se dio la vuelta para cargarla y cuando la fue a cargar….Aironbos se le aparece atrás de Lee para meterle un puñete muy fuerte a Lee por la espalda….

Tenten cerró los ojos grito: LEEEEE

Aironbos destruyo el lugar haciendo un enorme hueco donde estaba Lee y Tenten…..

Gai Senei grito: Leeee…Tenteeeennnnn

Godoy sonríe… y se cruza los brazos….

De repente Aironbos se da cuenta de que no estaban…se sorprende y empieza a mirar para todas parte….

Rock Lee dice: No se preocupe Gai Senei aquí estamos…

Gai miro a su izquierda estaba Lee cargando a Tenten….Gai no podía cree que Lee estaba a su izquierda…y se preguntó en su mente…cuando…cuando Lee llego aquí…. Es mucho más rápido que antes….

Godoy lo mira de una manera impresionante…

Aironbos cuando mira para atrás…..mira al cejota parado a lado de su senei….y se sale una enorme vena en su frente…..

Tenten sentía que ella abrasaba a alguien muy fuerte cuando abre los ojos ve que alguien la estaba cargando al mismo tiempo….la chica mira hacia arriba para verle la cara de ese alguien…..Era Lee y él la estaba mirando a la cara y pone una cara de sonrisa y dice: no te preocupes Tenten aquí estarás a salva…..yo me encargo de los dos criminales….

Rock Lee se agacho para poner a Tenten en el suelo lentamente para que ella no se lastimara… cuando los dos estaba en el suelo, Lee le pregunta a Gai Senei si se encontraba bien, él respondió que un poco ya que él no podía mover su cuerpo….

Rock Lee se para y mira a Neji y le pregunta: te encuentras bien….

Neji: eso creo

Rock Lee mirando a Aironbos le dice a Tenten: por favor cuida a Gai Senei….

Rock Lee empieza a camina con paso lento y tranquilo….

Tenten: espera Lee…ellos son muy fuertes…ellos….y fue interrumpida por Gai Senei diciéndole: no te preocupes Tenten Lee ya no es el mismo de antes…algo me dice que él ha cambiado mucho…

Rock Lee se detiene y vuelve a ver a Tenten y le pone su pose de cool…. Y sigue caminando con paso lento y tranquilo….

Tenten se siente motivada, segura y empieza a animar a Lee diciendo: vamos LEEEE pártele la cara a esos estúpidos…..tu puedes hacerlo Lee…..

Godoy lo mira muy serio….

Neji miraba a Rock Lee serio también y pensando que era lo que iba a pasar….

Rock Lee separa al frente de Aironbos y dice: prepárate para ser derrotado…

Tenten gritando con emoción: vamos Lee patéale el trasero a eso infelices…

Aironbos: oye niña estúpida deja de joderme la vida…

Rock Lee: oye…el que se mete con Tenten se está metiendo conmigo… lo recuerdas?…..además yo estoy un poco verde quisiera hacer un breve calentamiento ante de empezar con nuestra pelea…

Neji dijo en su mente: pero que rayos estás diciendo Lee no es el momento para eso…

Rock Lee empieza a estirar los pies…después hace un movimiento circular de cadera….Aironbos se le forma una enorme vena en la frente y dice: te estas burlando de mí? Ya me canse de que me estés jodiendoooooo

Aironbos corre directo a rock Lee y le mete un puñete y Lee lo recibe…..el cejota cae al suelo y le sale sangre de la boca…

Aironbos: jajajaja que sucede?

El equipo guy sé quedo sorprendido de porque Lee no esquivo el ataque….

Rock Lee se pone de pie, se limpia la boca y sin decir nada continua estirando….Aironbos se asombra y se enoja y dice: qué demonios te crees….

Aironbos corre nuevamente a donde Lee y le mete una patada fuerte en el estómago (ESA PATADA SACA EL AIRE DEL ESTÓMAGO) hasta que lo doblo hacia delante y aprovecha meterle un codazo hacia abajo en la cabeza….Rock Lee lo recibe y se golpea directamente con el suelo…Aironbos da un salto hacia atrás para mantener su distancia…..

Rock Lee se pone de pie y le da la espalda a Aironbos y continua su estiramiento de brazo….

Gai Senei: Lee que estas haciendoooo te estas dejando patear el trasero…

Aironbos se pone muy furioso y corre directamente hacia Lee se le aparece al frente del cejota y empieza a tira puñete y patadas con toda su fuerza…el cejota los recibe todo…cae arrastrándose en el suelo ante que parara de arrastrarse Aironbos le agarra el pie y lo avienta al cielo…

Tenten miraba con preocupación cómo Lee fue alzado al cielo….

Mientras Lee estaba en el cielo Aironbos aparece al frente de él y le mete un doble puño en el pecho de Lee que lo mando hacia el suelo directamente y a toda velocidad….

Mientras que Lee estaba cayendo al suelo…

Tenten grita: Leeee

Rock Lee cayó fuertemente al suelo, la caída provocó un temblor y un fuerte viento con polvo

Aironbos aterriza al suelo bien agitado y cansado y después cayó de rodilla y poniendo sus 2 manos en el suelo dice: jajajaj lo conseguí….

Godoy en su mente dijo: este idiota ya está muerto…nadie puede sobrevivir al mejor golpe de Aironbos… es el golpe más poderoso del mundo…

Cuando el polvo estaba desvaneciendo aparece la sombra de Rock Lee… Aironbos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo….

Aironbos: No…no puede ser…. Él tiene que estar muerto…

Rock Lee término de salir del hueco donde había caído…y sigue con su calentamiento de hombro….

Todo el mundo se quedó sorprendido…

Godoy dice en su mente: ese tipo es el primero en sobrevivir al ataque de Aironbos…impresionante… que tan fuerte se ha vuelto?

Rock Lee finaliza su calentamiento traqueando el cuello a la izquierda y después a la derecha y mira a Aironbos con una sonrisa de lado…..

Aironbos se ha quedado con la boca abierta y muy aterrorizado…

Rock Lee dice: Ya he terminado con mi calentamiento…. Espero que no te sorprendas porque aún no me he acostumbrado a mis nuevas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo….

Gai Senei dice en su mente: nuevas técnicas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo?

Aironbos estaba muy aterrado…..él no sabía que hacer….

Cuando Rock Lee se pone en posición de combate…Aironbos retrocede con 3 salto para mantener una buena distancia entre Lee y él…

Rock Lee: que sucede….porque no vienes?

Aironbos se enoja pero el miedo que tenía no lo dejaba reaccionar…

Rock Lee: si no vienes tendré que ir yo….y será peor…

Aironbos se aterroriza más pero trata de controlar su miedo….

Cuando Aironbos trata de concentrarse... y decide atacar a Lee….de repente Aironbos siente un golpe muy fuerte en el pecho…..y mira lentamente hacia abajo…y se sorprende al ver que Rock Lee le había metido un codazo en todo el centro del pecho…

Todo se quedaron sorprendido de lo que estaba pasando….

Neji: que rápido…..cuando Lee atacó?…..nunca lo vi moverse…

Godoy dice en su mente: es muy veloz…..

Cuando Aironbos iba a agarrar a Lee…..Aironbos siente una sensación de dolor y le sale sangre de la boca…y le pregunta a Rock Lee: pero…pero que…..demonios…es….ese golpe?…..porque….siento tanto dolor….por un simple golpe?…

Aironbos le estaba costando mucho respirar….

Rock Lee que todavía tenía el codo metido en el pecho de Aironbos sonríe y dice: como lo dije antes no estoy acostumbrado a mi nueva forma de pelear…

Aironbos con varias venas enorme en su frente le agarra el hombro a Rock Lee…y de repente Aironbos vomita sangre…

Godoy asustado y gritándole le dice: Aironbos qué demonios te pasa? Cómo puedes dejar que un idiota como él te haga eso?….

Rock Lee retira el codo del pecho de Aironbos… Aironbos vuelve a vomitar sangren…y deja de agarrarle el hombro y este cae de lado lentamente….mientras que el caía decía en voz de susurro: Godoy…..te doy mi poder….

Rock Lee se queda viendo a Aironbos que cayó en el suelo…pero él no escucho lo que dijo Aironbos al caer…

Rock Lee mira a Godoy y con una sonrisa de lado y dice: parece que tu amiguito no puede continuar…..solo quedas tú…

Rock lee empieza a caminar hacia donde estaba Godoy con un paso lento y tranquilo…

Todo el mundo estaba muy impresionado….nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando…

Godoy con una voz muy aterrorizada dijo: tú….tu…mataste a Aironbos?….

Godoy miraba al suelo y apretaba muy fuerte sus puños…Godoy sentía que eso era una pesadilla…que esto no podía estar pasando…


	8. Chapter 8

El equipo guy estaba muy asustado e impresionado…

Neji dijo en su mente: ese no es el Rock Lee que solía burlarme…

Tenten: que fue eso…Rock Lee lo venció con un solo golpe?

Gai Senei: Ese golpe….no será?... Uno de los movimientos del puño del oso?…

Tenten: a que se refiere Gai Senei?

Gai Senei: Es un golpe que lo clasifica como una técnica prohibida….es una técnica secreta con el propósito de asesinar….solo los expertos en el puño del oso lo pueden realizar…

Tenten:?

Gai Senei: Se trata de activar su máxima velocidad al mismo tiempo perfeccionando e incrementando su fuerza drásticamente en su codo….

Clavándole el codo en el pecho del oponente…provocando un movimiento contrario al impulso cardiaco del corazón del oponente…ese movimiento hace que el corazón del oponente deje de bombear sangre y eso significa…..la muerte….

Gai Seneni: es por eso que Aironbos sentía tanto dolor en su pecho….

Gai Senei: para poder que esa técnica salga con éxito debe ser 100 veces más rápido que Kakashi cuando el usa su Chidori…

Tenten: waaooo eso es asombroso…. Y dijo en su mente: Lee eres genial….

Gai Senei dijo en su mente: acaso Lee me ha superado en velocidad? Ni siquiera está usando las 8 puertas internas para tener una justificación de su velocidad…

Rock Lee caminaba lentamente hacia Godoy…..Godoy retrocedía lentamente para alejarse de Rock Lee….

Godoy se dice en su mente: porque estoy huyendo? No puedo permitir que un tarado como él me esté asustando…

Godoy sonríe y dice: vaya has crecido muy rápido… pero eso no significa que me vencerás y hecho una carcajada….

Rock Lee: entonces ven…

Godoy: bien tú lo pediste…

Godoy corre directo hacia Rock Lee pero cuando estaba muy cerca de Rock Lee, él desaparece de la vista de Rock Lee….

Rock Lee mira de espalda tranquilamente hacia atrás y ve que Godoy está haciendo unos sellos y toca el cuerpo muerto de Aironbos y ambos empiezan a brillar muy fuerte cuando dejan de brilla Rock Lee se sorprende al ver que Godoy absorbió el cuerpo de Aironbos y cambio totalmente su forma física…. Viéndose como un mostro de 4 brazos…con un color azul en su piel…

Godoy: jajajajaja siento que no voy a perder en esta batalla…

Todo estaban impresionados…..de la horrible transformación de Godoy…

Rock Lee lo mira muy serio y confiado….y dice: eres el hombre más raro de toda la historia…

Godoy: Aquí voy…

Godoy desaparece sin moverse y Rock Lee se asombra y mira a su izquierda de inmediato y ve que Godoy le iba a meter un puñete con los 2 brazos izquierdo en pecho y Rock Lee solo gira su hombro derecho hacia atrás para esquivar el puñete de Godoy….

Godoy falla y se da la vuelta para meterle una patada en la espalda y Rock Lee sin mirar hacia atrás se agacha para esquivarlo….Godoy se sorprende…

Godoy guarda su distancia y se dice en su mente: Como puede esquivar mi ataque sin verme y sin moverse?

Rock Lee le hiso un gesto burlón de que viniera….Godoy se enoja mucho y corre directo hacia Rock Lee para meterle un puñete….Estaba a unos centímetro de golpear a Rock Lee cuando él sin moverse desapareció de la vista de Godoy y apareció de espalda pegado a la espalda de Godoy…Godoy se impresiono mucho….Godoy miro hacia atrás aterrorizado y al mismo tiempo Rock Lee miro hacia atrás con una sonrisa de confianza…

Godoy se aleja y dice: Como tú puedes esquivar mis ataques si ni siquiera has movido tus pies un centímetro de donde estas parado…

Neji no podía creer que Rock Lee estaba jugando con un enemigo muy poderoso…

Rock Lee se da la vuelta lentamente para ver a Godoy de frente y dice…

Rock Lee: Puedes internarlo las veces que quieras pero te diré la realidad…no eres rival para mí…ya te he superado…

Godoy jamás en su vida se sentía tan humillado y de repente Godoy grita con toda su fuerza: MALDITOOOOOOO

Y empieza a soplar un fuerte viento alrededor de Godoy….

Rock Lee con una sonrisa de confianza lo miraba….

Cuando el viento deja de soplar Godoy dice: Ya he llegado a mi máximo poder…prepárate idiota para convertirte en polvo…

Rock lee con su cara feliz dice: eso es lo que quiero….

Godoy sonríe y corre directo hacia Rock lee y le mete un puñete este lo esquiva pero uso sus 3 brazo para empezar a tirar puñete…Rock Lee se le dificultaba esquivarlo y de repente es golpeado y cae al suelo….

Godoy: jajajaja ahora si entiendo cómo debo pelear…

Rock lee se pone de pie y dice: Tenten por favor dame un arma

Tenten: ok

Tenten realiza un sello de invocación y aparece un Bō, lo tira al aire y le dice a Lee: atrápalo

Rock Lee y Godoy saltan a la vez para atraparlo….

Godoy estaba cerca de coger el Bō y Rock Lee le mete una patada en la pierna a Godoy y este cae al suelo Y Lee atrapa el Bō…

Rock Lee aterriza al suelo y pone una pose de combate muy rara que nadie de los que estaba allí sabía que era esa pose solo que Gai Senei la conocía pero no muy bien….

Gai Senei: este es el puño de la serpiente….Cuando Rock lee a domino esa técnicas?

Godoy se pone de pie y agarra una rama muy gruesa y grande de un árbol y la usa como un Bô….

Godoy corre directo hacia Rock Lee y ambos entran en un intercambio de puñete y patadas y Bō….donde Godoy sale muy golpeado y dice: que son esos ataques tan raros?

Rock Lee con su pose de puño de la serpiente dice: vamos terminemos con esto…

Godoy le avienta unas bomba de humos a Rock Lee…

Neji grito diciendo: ten cuidado Lee ni siquiera mi Byakugan puede ver a través de esa cortina de humo…

Godoy: no podrás ganarme si no puedes verme….

Rock Lee: No necesito verte…sé dónde estás….y en eso Lee mete varios puñetes y patadas y varios golpes con el Bō a Godoy…

De repente en la cortina de humo sale alguien disparado como una bala y rompe un pocotón de árboles…cuando la cortina de humo desvanece Rock lee seguía allí parado con su pose de puño de serpiente…

Neji se sorprendió increíblemente y dijo en su mente: cómo es posible que Rock Lee pueda ver a través de esa cortina?

Rock Lee suelta el Bō y dice: usare el puño del tigre… y acabare contigo de una buena vez… Godoy se pone de pies y con sangre en su boca le dice: ven entonces…

Gai Senei: también sabe el puño de tigre?

Rock Lee corre hacia Godoy y ambos entra en un fuerte intercambio de puñete y patada donde Rock Lee usa su puño del tigre y Godoy no podía contrarrestar los ataques de Lee…

Godoy cae al suelo muy golpeado….

Rock Lee: jejejeje….te salvaste que no tengo las uña tan largas para arañarte….

Godoy salta y queda parado sobre un árbol y le dice a Lee: ven cobarde…

Rock Lee: salta y empieza a pelear sobre los arboles con Godoy donde Godoy desaparece y aparece atrás de Lee y le mete un doble golpe a Lee donde este cae muy fuerte al suelo…

Godoy aterriza en un árbol y dice: ya veo que en el aire no te puedes mover…

Rock Lee dice maldición que me está pasando…

Rock Lee tenía pensado usar el puño del mono pero antes de ir por Godoy cerró los ojos y después de unos segundos los abrió y se le ocurrió una brillante idea…y sonrió con mucha confianza y dijo: aquí voy a combinar todo los puños de combate cuerpo a cuerpo….

Todos se quedaron sorprendido de lo que Lee dijo…

Rock lee se pone en una posición de combate rara…Godoy no tenía ni la menor idea de que era esa postura cuando él ve que atrás de Rock Lee se le aparece un Espíritu de un dragón él se sorprende y dice: qué demonios es eso…

Rock lee salta para atacar a Godoy…Godoy se concentra y salta para atacar a Rock Lee ambos empiezan en un intercambio de puñete y patadas saltando las ramas de los arboles… alejándose de la zona donde estaba el equipo guy….Donde Rock Lee golpeaba con fuerza y facilidad a Godoy….

Cuando Rock Lee estaba aterrizando en una rama se dio cuenta de que Godoy estaba detrás de él y Godoy dice eres hombre muerto….

Rock Lee reacciono rápidamente y prefirió agarrar la rama y utilizarla como una barra fija…poniendo sus brazos en la rama haciendo un movimiento con las piernas hacia abajo pasando su cuerpo debajo de la rama para darle la vuelta la rama y al mismo tiempo cogiendo impulso y fuerza…

Cuando Rock Lee le da la vuelta a la rama para coger impulso en el aire le mete una patada dinamita a Godoy en la barbilla y este sale volando…..

Gai Senei: a donde se fueron?

Tenten ve que Godoy salió en el aire y ella dice: están allá…

Godoy ve que Rock Lee se le aparece al frente y Rock Lee le dice: quien es el hombre muerto?….

Rock Lee: lo siento Gai Senei pero lo necesito usarlo…

Godoy:?

Rock Lee: Terceta puerta….la puerta de la vida abiertaaaaaa…..

Rock Lee: cuarta puerta….la puerta de del dolor abiertaaaaaa…..

Rock Lee: quita puerta….la puerta de la clausura abiertaaaaaa…..

Neji: Lee está usando las 8 puertas internas…

Rock Lee empieza a meterle muchos puñete a Godoy en el pecho y en el estómago y él lo recibe todos…. Lee no dejaba de meter puñete hasta que cayeron al suelo y provoco un temblor y un fuerte viento con polvo…

El equipo guy grito: LEEEEE

Después de un buen tiempo el equipo guy se extrañó de porque Rock Lee no llegaba….Gai Senei utilizo a Tenten como de muleta ya que él no tenía el control total de su cuerpo…

Neji se puso de pie por su cuenta pero le dificultaba caminar….

Cuando el equipo guy llega al lugar donde fue que cayeron los 2 (Rock Lee y Godoy)….

Encontraron a Rock Lee sentado mirando muy fijamente al hueco donde estaba Godoy…..

Tenten dijo: LEEEE

Rock Lee miro hacia atrás y fue corriendo donde su equipo y dijo se encuentran bien?

Gai Senei: si ya me estoy recuperando….

Tenten: nosotros estamos bien….como te encuentras tú?

Rock Lee: estoy bien…..

Rock Lee mirando al hueco dice: ya Godoy está muerto…..y después mira a su equipo y dice: me alegro que estén bien…

Neji miraba muy fríamente a Rock Lee y se decía a sí mismo: Que ha hecho Lee para ser tan fuerte?

Cuando Gai Senei se levanta por su cuenta y dice ya me siento mejor….

Tenten le mete un cocorrón a Rock Lee y dijo: dónde diablos estabas metido Lee…estábamos muy preocupados por ti…

Rock Lee dice: AAYYY…y se soba la cabeza….bueno…no puede ser….casi lo olvido….

Rock Lee empieza a correr y dice: los veré luego…

Tenten se le forma una enorme vena en su mano y dice: A dónde vas Lee?...No pienso ignorarte Lee y empieza a perseguirlo….

Cuando Lee iba a saltar los árboles para ir más rápido se le aparece alguien al frente….Lee retrocede con un salto…Tenten se detiene al ver que Rock Lee tiene compañía…

Gai Senei y Neji no baja la guardia….

Rock Lee no podía creer que era el maestro Fervo…. Rock Lee de una vez se arrodillo para pedirle disculpa al maestro por haberse escapado del palacio….

Cuando Lee mira al maestro él le estaba sonriendo…Lee no entendía porque le sonreía….

Rock Lee le pregunto: Porque está feliz maestro?

Fervo: párate muchacho…

Rock Lee se puso de pie…

Fervo: cuanto tú te fuiste del palacio…yo te seguí y me escondí entre los árboles para verte como peleabas….

Fervo: cuando peleaste me sorprendiste utilizaste todo lo que te enseñé….y vi que tu poder de la voluntad es mucho más grande que el mío y eso me dice que has pasado la prueba….

Rock Lee: pero porque no pude sentir su presencia…

Fervo: porque iguale mi energía interna a la energía de la naturaleza….

Rock Lee: waaaoooo también es capaz de hacer eso?

Fervo: si….

Tenten, Neji y Gai Senei llegan corriendo donde Lee….

Tenten: pasa algo Lee?

Rock lee: chicos les presento al maestro Fervo….

Todo los saludaron….

Maestro Fervo ellos son mi equipo…Tenten…Gai Senei y Neji…

Fervo: es un placer conocerlos…

Rock Lee con ojos de sorpresa dice: entonces? Pase la prueba?

Todos se quedaron:?

Fervo: si…fuiste muy inteligente a la hora de combatir…combinaste las técnicas de las 3 grandes bestias y esa unión nace lo que le llamamos el puño del dragón…

Finalmente Rock Lee te has convertido en el guerrero Dragón…

El equipo guy miraba a Rock Lee de abajo hacia arriba lentamente…

Todos se quedaron impresionados excepto Rock Lee….y pusieron una cara O_O

Gai Senei: que está pasando aquí?

Que alguien me explique por favor….

Rock Lee: bueno…..Gai Senei lo que paso fue que…

Después que Rock Lee le cuenta lo que paso…Gai Senei dice: ya veo…

Gai Senei le mete un puñete a Lee y le dice: idiotaaaaa

Rock Lee cae al suelo…..

Todos se quedaron impresionado O_O

Gai Senei: Lee me engañaste, me decepcionaste y lo peor que te vas de la aldea sin avisarme

Rock Lee se arrodilla e inclina su rostro al suelo y gritando con lágrimas dice: perdóneme Gai Senei, no lo volveré hacer más nunca, prometo no romper más las reglas…

Gai Senei se arrodilla y con lágrimas dice: no te preocupes Lee tú esfuerzo y tu trabajo duro me lo demuestra todo…

Cuando Lee mira la cara de Gai Senei dice: Gai…Senei?…y fue interrumpido por Gai que le decía: no digas nada Lee me siento orgulloso de ti Lee….y lo abrazo…..

Tenten sonreía y lo miraba con una gota detrás de la cabeza…Fervo que nunca había visto el comportamiento de los 2 le susurro a Tenten diciéndole: Ellos son así desde que se conocieron…

Tenten mueve la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo de afirmación…

Fervo suspiro y después sonrió….

Cuando el equipo guy completo se despide del maestro Fervo….

Fervo le dice: espera Rock Lee tengo algo para ti…

El equipo guy se detiene

Fervo le tira la mochila y Lee lo apaña…

Fervo: casi la dejas allá…

Rock Lee: si…mi mochila…gracias….

Rock Lee: ok nos vemos maestro Fervo…

Fervo: a dentro de la mochila te mando un pequeño regalo…

Rock Lee: regalo?

Rock Lee puso la bolsa en el piso todo el equipo guy se acercó en forma de círculo para ver lo que había adentro de la mochila cuando Rock Lee abre la mochila dice: no…no puede ser….

Tenten: Que es Lee?….

Rock Lee saca el objeto de la mochila y dice: esta es la lanza del maestro Juan…

Neji: Maestro Juan?

Rock Lee mirando la lanza dice: maestro no puedo recibir esto…es muy valioso para el palacio….yo no me merezco esa lanza…

Cuando el equipo guy mira para ver al maestro responder ya él no estaba….

Rock Lee se pone de pie, sonríe, cierra los ojos y dice en su mente: gracias maestro Fervo por sus enseñanzas….

Y en ese momento sopla una brisa fresca….

Gai Senei: bueno…ya que Rock lee llego y completo la misión volvamos a casa…

El equipo guy dijo con emoción: SIIIIII

Gai Senei: oye Lee ese traje te queda muy bien….

Rock Lee: de verdad Senei?….esa es la ropa de guerrero dragón y me siento un poco incómodo con ella….

Tenten con su cara de felicidad dijo: Ese traje está muy bonito y te ves bien…aunque estoy más acostumbrada a verte con el viejo traje verde….

Neji le pregunto a Rock Lee: y de ahora en adelante vas a usar ese traje?

Rock Lee: No…..

Todo se quedaron sorprendido….

Rock Lee: lo guardare como de recuerdo….usare mi típico traje verde….porque yo soy….la hermosa bestia verde de Konoha…..Rock Lee…..

Gai Senei: bueno será mejor que empecemos a caminar…..

Gai Senei iba adelante con Rock Lee hablando y riéndose mientras atrás iba Tenten y Neji….

Tenten miraba a Rock Lee muy sonrojeada y decía en su mente: Lee eres muy genial . y con esa nueva ropa te ves muy guapo, fuerte y poderoso….. o es mi Rock Leeeee

Neji miraba a Rock Lee y decía en su mente: que es lo que realmente ha pasado? Qué clase de entrenamiento se sometió Lee? Para que en menos de una semana se volviera tan fuerte…

Neji: Grrrrrr y dijo en su mente: esto me enfada….derroto al enemigo que yo….que yo no pude derrotar….eso me hace sentirme inferior a Lee…

Neji bajo la cabeza y dejo de caminar….

Tenten dejo de mirar a Rock Lee y con una actitud seria dijo: Neji?

Rock Lee y Gai Senei se detuvieron…

Gai Senei: que pasa Neji?

Neji apretó su puño e hiso una sonrisa de confianza, alzó la cabeza y mira fijamente a los ojos de Rock Lee y dice: Lee te reto a un duelo cuando lleguemos a la aldea….

Todos se quedaron muy impresionados de lo que dijo Neji….

Gai Senei: Neji que fue eso?

Rock Lee: jejejejejeje

Neji bravo dice: de que te está riendo?

Rock Lee: no me estoy riendo me siento muy feliz porque es la primera vez que me lo pides…

Gai y Tenten:?

Rock Lee mira sus manos y cierra sus puños y dice: yo siempre era el que te pedía que lucháramos una y otra vez….pero hoy ha sido un día distinto a los demás días…además como eres mi eterno rival…prometo acertar tus desafíos siempre y a cualquier hora que me lo pidas….

Neji cruzas sus brazos y dice: ok…eso me agrada….

Rock Lee: ok

Gai Senei: yo seré su árbitro…

Cuando el equipo guy llega a la aldea….

Neji : Ok Lee…..estaré en el campo de entrenamiento…

Rock Lee: ok espérame allá que voy a casa a cambiarme de ropa…


	9. Chapter 9

El equip guy estaba esperando a Rock Lee en el campo de entrenamiento…

De repente Rock Lee llega con su típico traje verde y dice: perdón por la tardanza…estás listo Neji?

Neji: quiero que luches con todo lo que tengas….

Rock Lee: Seguro?

Neji activo su Byakugan, puso su pose de combate y dijo: Si…eso me servirá de entrenamiento y para medir mi poder contra el tuyo…

Rock Lee poniendo su pose de combate dijo: eso me gusta muchooo…

Tenten con su cara de preocupada y tragando saliva…

Gai Senei: bueno el combate consisten en luchar con todo su poder de la juventud…..Comience

Neji corre hacia Rock lee y usa su Hakke Rokujoyon Sho y Rock Lee lo esquiva con un poco de dificulta…..cuando Neji le iba a meter una el último golpe….Rock Lee lo esquiva agachándose y le mete un golpe de gancho en la barbilla de Neji…Neji sale volando….

Gai Senei: Vaya…. que fue eso?

Rock Lee ve que Neji en el aire se trasforma en un tronco de madera….

Rock Lee de inmediato dice en su mente: tenía razón…..

Rock Lee sabía que el verdadero Neji estaba detrás de él para meterle un Juken….

Rock Lee como estaba todavía agachado…él gira a la derecha y con su brazo derecho le agarra la mano de Neji con la que Neji iba a golpear a Lee….Rock Lee con su brazo izquierdo le mete un golpe de palma a estilo de tigre en el hígado…

Neji se le sale un poco de sangre de su boca y sale rodando a unos 3 metros lejos e Lee…

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos…

Rock Lee se pone de pie….Neji quería ponerse de pie pero no podía…le dolía mucho la costillas

Gai Senei: alto allí….y corre donde Neji y le dice: estas bien?

Neji parándose en dificultad le dice a Lee: como…..como supiste que yo estaba atrás tuyo?

Rock Lee sonríen y dice: la naturaleza se ha convertido en mi sexto sentido…es por eso que ahora soy el guerrero dragón….

Neji: la naturaleza? Sexto sentido?

Rock Lee: con la naturaleza puedo sentir la presencia de los que me rodea…aunque yo no lo pueda ver con mis ojos…

Neji sonríe y le dice a Rock Lee: Finalmente me derrotaste Lee te felicito…me has superado…

Rock Lee con ojos de sorpresa le pregunta: Si? Acepta la derrota?

Neji: si…te has vuelto muy fuerte…

Finalmente Neji entendió que Rock Lee era un genio después de todo…

Rock Lee con su actitud de felicidad grita: yo los invito a todos ustedes a Bar-Q esta noche….

Gai Senei con lágrimas de felicidad sale corriendo para abrazar a Rock Lee y felicitarlo….pero él se detiene al ver que Tenten fue la primera en abrazarlo….cosa de que no era normal que ella lo abrazara…

Rock Lee estaba sorprendido de que Tenten lo estaba abrazando fuerte….Tenten lo dejo de abrazar y sonrojeada le dijo: felicidades Lee….

Rock Lee sonrojeado y a rascándose la cabeza le dice: Gracias…Tenten y le hace la pose del cool….

Gai camina a donde Rock Lee y Tenten y le hace la pose del cool….

Rock Lee ve que Neji se va del campo de entrenamiento en silencio….

Rock Lee: Neji espera no vas a venir con nosotros?

Neji: si…claro pero antes debo hablar con Hinata…..yo los veré allá…

Rock Lee: ok Neji…..no llegues tardes…

En la Mansión Hyuga….Hinata mientras vendaba el abdomen de Neji le dice: quien te hiso eso?

Neji le responde fríamente: Rock Lee

Hinata: qué? él…él te hiso eso?

Hinata: tuviste suerte…..si ese golpe hubiera sido un como más fuerte te hubiera quebrado la costilla…

Hinata le pregunto a Neji: estas bravo porque Lee te golpe?

Neji: no…. Me siento feliz porque ahora considero a Rock Lee como mi rival y no solo eso sino que también lo considero más como un amigo….cosa que antes sentía que Rock Lee solo era un estorbo para mí pero las cosas han cambiado mucho de aquel entonces…

Hinata: mmm?

Hinata termina de vendar a Neji y dice: ya está listo….y ahora que harás?

Neji poniéndose su camisa le dice: bueno supongo que debo ir a celebrar con Rock Lee y los demás por lo que hicimos hoy…

Hinata: eso me agrada…será mejor que no llegues tarde….

Neji: oh si tienes razón…

Llega la hora del Bar-Q…..cuando Neji llego vio que todos lo estaban esperando….él se sentó a lado de Gai Senei mientras que Lee y Tenten se sentaron junto….todos hablaron, rieron, comieron y el equipo guy la paso súper cool…

Rock Lee dijo: bridemos por nuestra victoria en la misión rango S y por haber derrotado por primera vez a mi rival Neji….y por haberme convertido en el guerrero dragón….

Después de comer el equipo guy estaba en la entrada de Bar-Q…

Gai Senei se despidió de sus pupilos y dejándolo solo en la entrada de Bar-Q…

Neji: Bueno…nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento…

Rock Lee le hiso una pose de cool a Neji…..Neji se fue dejando a Tenten y a Rock Lee solos….

Rock lee le pregunto a Tenten: quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?

Tenten muy sonrojeada dijo que si…

Rock Lee en su mente dice: esta es mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento por ella…

Tenten en su mente dice: esta es mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento por él…

Cuando iba caminando en las calles Tenten se le queda viendo fijamente la cara de Lee…

Rock Lee le sonríe y en su mente dice: debo hablarle claro y conciso….pero de que le hablo?

Rock Lee: oye Tenten como estas?

Tenten miraba extrañada a Lee…

Rock Lee se decía en su mente: que estoy diciendo?

Tenten: me siento bien y tú?

Rock Lee: me siento excelente….

Rock Lee en su mente: ya no sé qué preguntarle

Tenten en su mente: que le pregunto?

Tenten: oye…Lee te divertiste hoy?

Tenten en su mente: pero qué clase de pregunta es esa que hice? Debería ir más directo…

Rock Lee puso una cara de felicidad y mirando Tenten

Rock Lee: si….de hecho hoy ha sido un buen día para nosotros…..….

Tenten : me alegro yo también…. Y le sonríe

Rock Lee arranca dos flores que estaban en un jardín cerca de la acera sin que Tenten se diera cuenta…. Y las esconde…

Cuando llegan a la puerta de la casa de Tenten….

Tenten estaba nerviosas no quería arruinar su despedida…Rock Lee saca las flores que las tenía escondida y se las entrega a Tenten diciendo: esto es para ti Tenten….por nuestra amistad….

Tenten ve las flores y dice: que hermosa flores

Tenten sonríe y las acepta y dice: Gracias Lee

Tenten le da un beso en la mejilla de Rock Lee y le dice: hasta mañana Lee…

Rock Lee se sonrojea y dice: hasta mañana Tenten…

Cuando Rock Lee se regresaba para su casa se decía a sí mismo: soy un idiota ¿porque dije "por nuestra amistad"? debí haber dicho por nuestro amor….o por nuestro sentí miento o que tal por nuestra relación….algo así hubiera dicho….demonios arruine mi oportunidad perfecta…

Tenten pone las flores en un florero sobre su mesa de noche…ella se acuesta en la cama y se queda viendo las flores que Lee les había regalado…..

Era media noche y Rock lee no podía dormir se levantó y salió de por la ventana y se sentó en el techo de su casa a mirar a todo su alrededor…la aldea estaba tranquila y en silencio…

Rock Lee se decía a si mismo perdí mi oportunidad de decirle lo que siento por ella…

De repente Rock Lee mira que debajo de un poste de luz estaba parada Tenten mirándolo….

Rock lee: Tenten? Que haces aquí a esta hora de la noche?

Tenten salta hasta llegar al techo de la casa de Lee y se sienta a lado de él y le dice…

Tenten mirando a los ojos de Lee dijo: Lee quiero hablar contigo….

Rock Lee se sintió muy feliz y dijo: yo también quiero habla contigo sobre algo muy importante…

Rock Lee: Recuerdas cuando dije que daría la vida por ti Tenten? Y que mi corazón sabía lo que realmente soy?

Tenten mirándolo, se sonrojea y se les sale unas lágrimas y dice: si Lee lo recuerdo….

Rock Lee le toca con ternura la mejilla a Tenten y secándole con su dedo pulgar la lágrima que le bajaba le dice: porque lloras Tenten…no me gusta verte llorar…

Tenten: la verdad es que yo jamás pensé que alguien daría la vida por mi…..yo siempre pensé que yo debía depender de mí y de nadie más…yo siempre solía irme por el camino equivocado pero tu actitud positiva y tu sonrisa me salvo…..me ayudaste a ir por el camino correcto…

Tu Rock Lee me cambiaste…..gracias a ti he podido llegar donde he llegado…

Tenten mira fijamente a los ojos de Rock Lee y dice: es por eso que yo también daría mi vida por ti Lee…..yo….yo te amo Lee….

Tenten baja la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos y Rock Lee con suavidad y ternura le alza la cabeza y le dice: yo también te amo Tenten….tu siempre me has apoyado a seguir luchando….a que nunca me diera por vencido….es por eso que yo también he llegado muy lejos….

Rock Lee acerca su cara a la de ella y la besa en la boca….y no fue un beso corto o leve fue un beso intenso y apasionado…..después del beso…Rock Lee la abrazó y le susurraba en el oído diciendo: a donde tú vayas yo siempre estaré allí para ti….

Tenten acompaño el abrazo de Lee….

Tenten sonríe y dice: gracias Lee….yo también estaré allí para ti….

Después del abrazo Tenten se acercó más y recostó su cabeza la pecho de Lee y Rock Lee recostó su cabeza a la de ella y se quedaron mirando la hermosa noche que el cielo estaba despejado donde se podía ver claramente la luna y las estrellas….

Desde ese día Rock Lee y Tenten encontraron su verdadero amor…..años más tarde se casaron y tuvieron 2 hijos y vivieron felices por siempre….

FIN

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO…. ME GUSTARIA QUE ESCRIBAN SUS COMENTARIO Y SUS OPINIONES….


End file.
